Baby
by zombiepop69
Summary: Murdoc's wild and disgusting life is turned upside down when a bundle of joy is left on the Kong Studios doorstep. Will Noodle, Russel, and 2D let Murdoc send her off to an orphanage, or is he up to take some responsibilty? Emily is my OC complete!
1. Welcome Home Baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz,

Emily in my own Character

Baby (Daddy's Little Girl)

Clouds hung in the air that morning. All was silent at Kong studios with the exception of Russel's boisterous snoring, but something was stirring outside. Noodle was already up like she was every morning meditating. This was the only time she could, and if she couldn't at all she probably would kill herself from experiencing all the madness that is Murdoc's "buddy-buddy'' sarcastic lifestyle, 2-D mind of a four year old, and Russel's monster he calls a stomach. Noodle was sitting in the living room eating a bowl of cereal, and watching the Powerpuff Girls, when she thought she heard a car drive up, someone get out, loud foot steps, a plop, the car door slam and then speed away in the distance.

" Hai ?" she said with a sudden jump from the couch. "We never get mail this hour, it is only 6 in the morning." With that she walked though the lobby, opened the doors. As she went to step out her bare foot accidentally hit a wicker basket that was left on the door step. From the sudden jerk of Noodle's foot, a cry came from the basket. "Hai ya, a Dukuru?" Noodle gently picked up the basket, and shut the door behind her. "Shhhh little Dukuru, everyone is still asleep and so should you." Noodle cooed at the basket, but the cries continued. " NOODLE!" roared through the studios.

"Uh Oh!" was all Noodle said.

" Noodle for the Love of Sweet Satan, Turn Down the Bloody Telly I'm Try'n To Get Some Beauty Rest!" "Noodle are you listen'n to meh!" but the cries continued., when a very grumpy Murdoc stormed into the Living Room only wearing his undies and a upside down gold cross. " It is not the T.V. Murdoc -san". Noodle said quietly. "What IS that sound!" Murdoc shouted ands pointed a finger at the basket in Noodle's arms. "It is a Dukuru, please keep your voice down." Murdoc's eyes widened. "Keep my voice down…….KEEP MY VOICE DOWN, DON'T YOU TELL MEH TO KEEP MY VOICE DOWN LIL' GIRL! MAKE THAT DUNKEROO KEEP ITS VOICE DOWN!" Noodle gently giggled "You mean a Dukuru, Murdoc-san , a Dukuru is a baby, and it is very cranky, and tired like you"

Murdoc's mouth just dropped. " A baby? Where did it come from?"

I don't know, it was left on our door step. Noodle then laid the basket on the couch and picked up the tiny bundle of joy out of the basket, when she did this a note fell to the floor. "What's tha?" with that Murdoc picked up the note. "What's going on?" A voice said, Russel and 2-D entered the room, rubbing their eyes from a deep sleep.

"Somebody left a baby at our bloody door, probably one of the Dullard's offspring" Murdoc added. . While Murdoc was making his comment on 2-D's children, Noodle snatched the note from his hand, and read it to herself. "Actually Murdoc-san our little Dukuru is…….yours." she replied with a big surprise. Murdoc was speechless, wide-eyed, jaw dropped, a little drool. 2-D fainted and fell backwards, with is lanky legs up in the air. Russel's face turning red to purple trying desperately to hold in his boisterous laughter.

"Meh? What?….I….. Did you just say?…… Can't Beh, …… I have a child?" was all Murdoc could stutter gently. " Hai, you Murdoc-san, and there is more." Noodle replied. "More?" said a weak 2-D, and he passed out again this time hitting his head hard on the tiled floor. "It says:

Dear Murdoc Niccals,

You probably don't remember me, but nine months ago, me and you had a fling together in you Winnebago, after a few drinks at the Coco Club.

"O yeah!" Murdoc interrupted. "That was the crazy bird with the curly red hair, WOW! That girl is a freak in bed!" "Murdoc!" yelled Russel and 2-D as he shot back up to his feet. "EWW!" Noodle shuddered, "As I was saying"

Well, I got knocked up Murdoc. I'm sorry, I can't take care of a baby! I want to live my live, childless. Well Mr. Niccals here is our daughter, her name is Emily. Don't try to find me, by the time you get this I will be out of the country for good, moving away to get a fresh start on my life. Take good care of our little girl.

Truly Yours,

Sarah

"Oh boy:" was all Russel said in the silenced room. 2-D got a little uncomfortable at the silence and had the sudden urge to hiccup. Emily just cried in Noodles arms. "Umm…. Murdoc-san, would you like to hold your….daughter?" she asked as she held out the baby in front of him. Murdoc just stared at Noodle, then at the baby, then back to Noodle, then just walked into the other room. "Wow, rejected by both parents, AWWW poor little baby!" said 2-D, as he swooped up the baby into his arms, and rocked her gently. "What are we going to do guys, there is no way I'm letting either of you send her to an orphanage!" stated Noodle. "Wouldn't dream of it baby girl" said Russel "Yeah, This is Murdoc's infant we are talking about, she's family, whether Murdoc likes it or not" 2-D said sternly. "He has to warm up to her eventually…..right?" Russel just looked at Noodle. "I hope your right 2-D-san, a child needs a parent-type figure or they would sure be lost, like myself, I lost my past with my family, but gained an even better father figure, she smiled at Russel, a protective older brother, 2-D nodded at her, and even a grumpy old Uncle, she grinned motioning to Murdoc in the other room, sitting in the dark. "Emily is going to be good for Murdoc, just wait and see." said 2-D.

Later that afternoon Noodle came up with an idea. Everyone was now in the kitchen. Murdoc was sitting at the table eating spoon full's of sugar, considering it was the only thing edible in the Studios, while Noodle, Russel, and 2-D searched frantically for something to feed the infant. "What do baby's eat?" asked 2-D. "Food" said Noodle sarcastically. Emily was back in her basket on the table right next to Murdoc, Russel put her there on purpose. " Here we go, nice warm milk should be good." said Russel. He then turned on the stove, and poured some milk in a sauce pan. "Uh…. Russel-san we have a problem." mentioned Noodle shyly. "What is it baby girl?" replied Russel. "We need a bottle to feed her with.". "Oh Man, that means we need to go buy one." " I made a list of items that are necessary too." chimed in Noodle. " We also need to get a crib, clothes, toys, formula, baby shampoo, stroller, bibs, pacifiers, diapers, etc……" Noodle's list went on. All this made 2-D's head spin. " We better get going if we are to get everything in one day, our Emily needs it". said Russel. The baby sneezed at the smoke from Murdoc's cigarette, and he chuckled lightly from this. Suddenly Noodle pulled Russel and 2-D closer to her and said "This would be a good chance for Murdoc to bond with his daughter, we'll just leave her with him." "WHAT!" yelled 2-D. "SHHHH!" replied Russel and Noodle. "Trust Me." Russel just shook his head, 2-D started at bite his nails and walked out to the car park, followed by Noodle. Russel walked over to Murdoc, and his arms across his chest. "What do you want lards" Murdoc spoke up. " We're going out." Russel said sternly. " Good take the brat with ya." "Sorry Muds, we can't YOU need to watch her while were gone."

" Ya right!" laughed Murdoc showing his green teeth. " Why should I listen to you?"

" Because she's YOUR kid," Murdoc growled through his teeth, being not able to reply to his truth. " If anything happens to this infant, I'll hit you sooo hard, your mind will be back in the state of a four year old, ya got it? Have fun!" and Russel stormed off.

"Fuck You!" said Murdoc but it was too late for Russel to have heard him. The baby sneezed again, from the curling smoke around the basket. Murdoc just raised his eyebrow, he was curious for the little one. He really didn't get a good look at her, so he pulled the basket towards him. " You're a fat little one aren't ya?" Of course he knew it was only traditional baby fat, she had big chubby cheeks that made her eyes look slanted, but you could see she had beautiful blue eyes, she certainly got them from Sarah. " A least your not cursed with my freaky red eye." Murdoc said snobbishly. Her hair was soft and black, daddy's hair. She was wearing a pale pink terry cloth outfit, fit for a princess. Suddenly Emily started to cry.  
"Oh Hush, that's starting to get old." was all Murdoc said, but the baby continued to cry. " Forget this, I'm going to bed." Murdoc got up and left to kitchen with Emily still on the table alone, crying to be picked up. Back in the Living Room, he jumped on the couch, grabbed a bottle of rum, and put on the telly. I wonder if any porno is on at this time, Murdoc though out loud with a big chuckle afterward. Emily's cries could still be heard, and it was beginning to get on his last nerve. Frantically he tried to turn up the T.V., but still the cries rang through the studios. " For the Love of Sweet Satan!" Murdoc yelled as he rose from the couch. " WHAT!…… STOP CRYING, YOUR MAKING MEH HEAD HURT!" Murdoc yelled at the basket, but she didn't stop. Murdoc just grabbed hold of the table, trying to contain his anger, slowly his fast beating heart came to a steady pace. " No I refuse to pick ya up!" he said sternly. With that he walked out to the car park to get some sleep in his Winnebago. As he laid on his stained mattress, he became restless. Finally his guilt was getting to him. Murdoc rushed to the kitchen to the desperate infant. " Fine just this once, but don't get used to it." Murdoc said snobbishly about his actions. Instantly, when Emily was in his arms, her cries were soothed, and the tears stopped flowing. " Thank Lucifer." he thought with a big sigh trailing afterward. Then, Murdoc carried her into the Living with the basket under one arm, he put the basket on the table, laid her in it, then laid himself on the couch for a nap. Not seconds later Emily starts to cry again. "What Now!" he yelled. " No, I'm tired, go to sleep or something!" but the cries continued. From being restless, Murdoc did the only thing he could think of. He picked her up again. Once again the cries stopped. There was only one way for both of them to get any sleep. Murdoc just laid down, laid the infant on his chest, rubbed her back gently, held her one hand in his, and rubbed her soft, pudgy fingers gently, kind of like a tiny massage, Slowly Emily closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, to the steady rhythm of her daddy's heartbeat.

" Good, now z my turn." Murdoc thought to himself, and moments later he fell asleep to.

It must have been a while considering Noodle, and 2-D entered the lobby with loads of bags, and Russel carried in the crib, which still needed to be assembled. " Whoa!!! I've never shopped soooo fast in my life!, and I've never seen sooo many kinds of diapers before." said 2-D. " Yeah, I just hope we got the right size." replied Noodle. " There are sizes!" exclaimed 2-D. Noodle just shook her head, and walked into the Living Room, with a sudden stop. " Hai?….. Oh My….. Russel, 2-D, quick!" Noodle whispered loudly. The two rushed in. " Quick D get the camera!" whispered Russel, and off rushed 2-D only to come back only seconds later with the camcorder. " Man. This is priceless." mentioned 2-D. " No…. this is a beautiful start of bonding between baby and daddy." stated Noodle kindly. There on the couch was Murdoc, with cuddling baby in her father's arms, laying on his chest. Both of them looked so peaceful, they didn't want to disturb them, but Russel needed Murdoc's help to set up the crib, he couldn't rely on 2-D for that.

Russel walked up to the sleeping pair, and gently woke up Murdoc. " Yo Muds time to get up were home." Murdoc's eyes shot open within a split second. He noticed everyone surrounding and staring at him cuddling Emily, and from this his face turned beet red. " Uh….I ….um, the little fucking brat wouldn't shut up till' I held her. She's worse than Dullard watching Old Yeller." stated Murdoc trying to sound like a badass. " I do not….wait….. No don't do it! He's your best friend.!….. Yeller! NOOOOO!!!!!" screamed 2-D running away with streaming tears. From the wails, the baby woke up and was not happy about it. " Oh great! Thanks Dullard! Ya woke the Brat up !" yelled Murdoc. " Here take her, I can't stand her near me anymore." With that Murdoc handed Emily to Noodle and started to walk away, when Russel quickly grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. " Where do you think you are going, YOU need to help me put Em's crib up so YOU can put her to bed." said Russel. " Why Me!, get Noodle, or the Dullard to help you, I had to watch her all day!" whined Murdoc. " First of all, you slept all day, you better not be tired, second, Noodle can't help, she's a teenage girl and doesn't now how to work with tools, third, 2-D, do I HAVE to go there, and fourth, ….SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER, YOU HAVE RESPONSIBILITY NOW MAN!!! GOD DO I HAVE TO

SPELL IT OUT TO YA!" and Russel stormed off to get a quick sandwich. Murdoc smacked himself in the forehead, it was like reality was smacking him in the face. " Fine where the Hell are we gonna put the crib." sighed Murdoc. " Well, ya know that room next to D's in the carpark, it's just a storage room, and it's only a second away from your Winne, we got everything to put in the baby's room, including a baby monitor so you don't have to check on her as much through the night to see if she is okay." mentioned Russel while stuffing his face with a tuna, and pickle sandwich. " As long as she stays quiet I don't get a fuck" replied Murdoc sternly. " Whatever, let's get this done so our baby can get some sleep." said Russel. " Oh, that's so sweet of you Russ, I do need to get my beauty rest." replied Murdoc trying to sound like a smartass. " Man, shut up." replied Russel with a slight chuckle while throwing a hammer to Murdoc.

Noodle had picked out a pale pink and pale yellow crib. " For the love of Satan I hate these cheery colors." said a bitchy Murdoc. " Mud's she's a baby girl, what did you expect, black with red flames painted on?" replied Russel. " Hey ya! That would be great!" said an excited Murdoc. Russel just shook his head. They finally got done, it only took about twenty minites to assemble. " Well now all that load of crap is done, It's time for meh to hit the sack. Make sure the brat keeps quiet." with that Murdoc headed for his Winne. Once inside, laying on his bed, with his eyes shut, suddenly something was plopped right on his beer belly. "OOFF! What the?…." He opened his eyes to find Emily on his belly, with Russel, and Noodle staring at him evilly, while 2-D was being chased around by Cortez, Murdoc pet Raven. All was silent for a moment, considering 2-D was screaming bloody murder as Cortez pecked at his face. " What the Hell is going on! I was sleepin' and ya drop the bloody baby on my stomach! What the Fuck do ya want!" yelled Murdoc. " Murdoc-san you need to put Emily to bed." mentioned Noodle. "What? Ya woke me up for that! You fucking do it! I'm already in bed." replied Murdoc as he tried to hand over the infant to Noodle and Russel, but neither of them would take her. " Remember she needs to take a bath first, her bedtime bottle, then she can be laid down for bed." was all Noodle said before she, Russel, and a crying 2-D walked out of the Winnebago to go to their rooms. Once again Murdoc was left with his baby daughter for his care. Murdoc laid back down on his bed and held up Emily, and sat her on his belly. He just stared at her for a second, and Emily just looked around the room, checking out the new surroundings. " Well, I have no choice…… alright ya little brat, it's bath time." Murdoc said with a groan.

He then took her to the bathrooms, there are four bathtubs in there for each of the band members but Murdoc never used his since his Winne had a small shower in it, but you can't give an infant a shower unless you got in with them, and Murdoc was not about to do that. He filled up the tub with warm water only a little bit for a tiny body. Noodle had laid out some fresh pajamas they had bought for her, and they were by her crib. Murdoc stripped her down , then tested the temperature with his elbow, " So complicating to give

a baby a bath." Murdoc thought to himself. Then he gently put her in the tub. He turned around for a slit second to get the baby shampoo and a wash cloth when Emily slipped backwards and went under the water. Murdoc turned around and " AHHH!" he yelled as he picked her back up. Emily was now coughing spitting up water and screaming. " Slippery little brat……. Murdoc ya gotta watch this one." he thought to himself. After she calmed down he gently placed her back in the water, but this time paid close attention to her, and kept one hand on her back at all times. While with one hand he washed her soft baby black hair with her shampoo. With the soap her gently massaged each digit, toe, ear lope, her belly, legs, and arms. With the washcloth he gently went over her face, watching not to get suds in her eyes. Then with one hand cupped up water and poured it all over her to get the shampoo and suds off. As the water drained, he picked his baby up and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel, and he began to dry her. " There now all nice and clean." he said. Then he carried her in her room to be dressed and fed. " I really hate these colors, pink and yellow make my stomach ache!" Murdoc thought out loud. " Now, how do you put this bloody thing on." as he held out the diaper in front of him. He laid Emily down, picked up her legs with one hand and slide the diaper under her. " Not so bad so far." Murdoc thought to himself to early. He picked up some baby powder, but has he was about to pour some out, he dropped the bottle, and the powder flew up in the air in one big poof! Murdoc was covered in it. This made Emily smile, giggle and coo with joy. " So ya think this is funny do ya?" he replied snobbishly, but Emily giggled more. " No use in wasting it." since he was covered in it, especially his face and hair, he leaded over her and shook his head and the powder fell from his mop top and landed not only near Emily's bum, but all over her. This caused her to sneeze and cough gently. Murdoc chuckled at this. "Nowz my turn to laugh." Then he wiped the remaining baby powder off himself and the baby, and put on the diaper, and her pajamas. " Alright little porker it's time for ya bottle." he said, and carried her to the kitchen.

Russel had left a note on the fridge on what to feed Emily. " What have we got here…

Muds,

To feed Emily, you need to heat up some formula in a saucepan, pour it back in the bottle, test the bottle by, tilting it over and letting it drip on your arm to see if its cool enough to feed her and to see if it flows at the right consistency through the nipple.

Russ.

" Haha, lards wrote the word nipple!." Murdoc laughed to himself. He then took out the formula, and a saucepan, poured it in, and literally threw the pan on the stove, and it landed with a big clank, but mysteriously did not spill any formula on the floor, considering it was a distance from the fridge to the stove. Emily just stared at her dad. " What?….. I just wanted to see if I could make it" Murdoc said to her as if her stared was a confused one. While they were waiting for the formula to warm up. Murdoc sat down in a chair and sat Emily on the table in front of him, but didn't let go of her waist. He was afraid of another accident like the one in the tub. Murdoc just observed her. Her movements, the physical features, with thoughts running through his mind " This must be my kid, she has my hair, shape of meh face, but Satan, I was never this chubby as a baby! Must get it from her Mum." Then Emily stared back at him. This made him smile a bit.

By this time the formula was ready. After in the bottle and he checked the temperature. He carried her back to her room with the bottle so her can feed her there.

2-D had picked out a comfy rocking chair for the room, and Murdoc sat right in it. There, he laid her in his arms, and held the bottle with one hand, and began feeding his daughter. As she suckled the bottle, she was eating really fast. " Whoa! Slow down, baby no wonder your so chubby, you devour you food and expect more." Murdoc said in a kidding way. After this moment, Emily reached up and grabbed one of Murdoc's fingers that was holding the bottle. Her entire hand wrapped around the tip of his index finger. Her little pudgy legs kicked gently at Murdoc's belly, but he didn't seem to mind. What the two of them didn't know was that Noodle, Russel, and 2-D were just outside the door, watching in silence. " I knew it." said 2-D. " I knew she would soften him up." " You were right D, there's gonna be some good changes here at Kong. Replied Russel. Noodle started to cry a bit. " What's wrong baby girl?" asked a concerned Russel. " It's nothing Russel-san, I am fine…. It's just that I'm so happy for Murdoc-san. He really needed something like this in his life. You may not realize this but, Murdoc-san was angry and alone on the inside. Now he will never be alone. He has a daughter to raise, and cherish forever." said a very happy Noodle. " But what about when she is all grown up, and gone?" asked 2-D. " Man, let's take it one step at a time" replied Russel. "No….even then he would never be alone. She may be grown up, he will still have her in his life. And possibly some grandchildren." stated Noodle. " Not to mention us. We are always here for him."

"Yeah" all of them said together. "Whoa that was creepy….. Get out of my head!" yelled a scared 2-D and he ran off crying. Then the other two followed him.

Emily was now done her bottle, and she began to yawn. " Wow! That was fast. Alright chubs, time to get to bed." Murdoc replied as he leaned her over his shoulder and patted her back. A little burp came out. " Atta girl." Murdoc thought to himself. Then he gently rocked her in his arms, and placed a pacifier in her mouth. Slowly she drifted off to sleep. Murdoc then laid his baby gently into her crib. He stayed there a bit, just observing her as she slept. He watched her movement, rubbed her pudgy fingers, admiring her very soft skin. He stared at her big, chubby cheeks, that made the pacifier in her mouth look like it was going to pop out and deflate them as a balloon would pop. This made his smile warmly. Murdoc just stroked her cheeks with his finger, soo soft, and squishy. Without thinking he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her chubby cheek. Breathing in that newborn baby smell, and he almost became intoxicated with it. Murdoc then pulled away real fast. He was in shock, in a fast pace he walked out of her room, and left it ajar. " Did I really just do that?!" he said to himself quietly not to wake the baby. " Meh?……. Fuck this I'm going to bed." With that Murdoc stormed off to get some shut eye.

About seven hours had past, it was 3:30am, when a very tired Murdoc was

awoken by a crying baby on the monitor. " Are you fucking kidding meh?" Murdoc then put the pillow over his head to drone out the cries. Then all of a sudden the cries stopped. " Thank Lucifer." he thought to himself, but then he was curious from the sudden stop, and scary thoughts came to him, what if something happen to her like the crib fell apart from it not being put together correctly, or zombies may have gotten into her room. Murdoc then rushed to see what was the matter. There in the dark there was a dark figure holding Emily. Light groans came from the figure. " Get your dead cold fingers off MY LITTLE GIRL YOU ZOMBIE SON OF BI TCH! yelled Murdoc he came swinging in the room with a baseball bat. " OWW!!OWW!!! OWW!! PLEASE STOPPING BEATING MEH!!! I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF EM WAS OKAY!!!" screamed a weak voice. Murdoc then flicked the light switch to find not a zombie, but a beaten, and bloody 2-D on the floor, but still managing to hold Emily. " Dullard, what the hell I thought you were a bloody zombie!, Give meh her!" and he snatched the baby from him. " I'm sorry Dullard! I'm just new to this dad thing, and I'm scared something bad is going to happen to her when I'm not around." said a sorry Murdoc. 2-D was in bit of a shock, since Murdoc NEVER apologizes for his actions whether they are bad or not. " It's okay, Muds, I understand, I just thought I would help, since you watched her all day, and since her room is right next to mine." replied 2-D. " Thanks Dullard, If I want yer help all tell ya t do something, but thanks for the offer." replied Murdoc. " Okay……I think." With that 2-D limped back to his bedroom.


	2. No More Pretending

-1The next afternoon, around 12:30 pm, Murdoc rounded up the gang to get in some band practice, while the baby was sleeping from all the missed sleep from the night before. " Well Murdoc-san, what should we start out with?" asked the energetic Noodle. "Hey I know! Hows about Slow Country!!!! Yeah! that's meh favorite! Please Murdoc Can we, can we, CAN WEEEEE!!!!" screamed the four year old minded 2-D. "Sweet Satan Dullard, shut the fuck up!!! Yelled Murdoc. "We are going to start with Left Handed Suzuki Method." But before anyone could stroke any keys, strings, or bang a symbol, the baby monitor was wailing on the counter of the studio. " Great….. Just great." sighed an agitated Murdoc. As soon as Russel raised his pointer finger to state the fact of Murdoc's new responsibility, Murdoc was already headed for the elevator. "Wow, that was unexpected." sated 2-D. "Its about time, that's was it is." replied Russel with a slight chuckle. Noodle decided to follow Murdoc to see how he was handling the baby on his own.

A slight smile spread across his face as he neared his daughter's room. There she was low and behold, crying in her crib, as asking to be picked up. As soon Emily caught a glimpse of her daddy, she kicked her pudgy feet, and her arms flailed around. "Come here my little luv" said a gentle sided Murdoc. Immediately as Emily was in her father's arms her cries were once again soothed, and she began to coo. Murdoc began to stroke her back, "Atta girl Em" he whispered. Noodle was just outside the door admiring from afar, she blushed a little, because she wasn't used to this sensitive side of him. Murdoc kissed the top of her soft back hair, and place his cheek on her head, and rocked gently back and forth to cradle the baby to sleep. Just then the door creaked a little and Noodle strolled on in. " How is she doing?" whispered Noodle. Murdoc's face became red, and he said " Uhhh…… here this brat is driving meh to an early grave." he then handed Emily to Noodle. "Make sure she doesn't wake up again, I want to get practicn' done sometime today!" with that Murdoc stormed out of the room. Emily just stared at Noodle. She then pulled her close to her chest and thought to herself "Why does he act like he doesn't care for her around me and the guys? Maybe he's afraid of showing affection around others, but now I know the truth that he is just acting." Emily started to get restless, and was squirming in Noodles arms, and she started to cry again. She wanted her Daddy. "It's alright baby. Murdoc does love you……..He DOES love you." Noodle cradled the baby until she was calm again, and laid her down for a nap. Then she joined the others back in the studio.

Everyone was waiting for Noodle to come back, there was Murdoc flipping a toothpick with his tongue, Russel, deciding if he looked better with his phillies cap tilted to the side, the back, or the classic front, and 2-D layed on the floor, picking the lint from his belly button. That was the first thing Noodle saw, and she walked in shuddering. "What's tha matter luv, catch a draft?" asked a concerned 2-D. "Yeah……sure" stated Noodle. "Can we just get started please!" she demanded while giving Murdoc a cold stare. Murdoc noticed this and gave her a snobbish look back, almost like "what the hell are you looking at" type of look.

The whole time Noodle, just looked at Murdoc in disgust, and right in the middle of there jam session, Noodle slammed her guitar down and walked away furiously to her bedroom.  
"Noodle…..where are you going?" asked 2-D, "Baby girl?! Whats wrong?" asked by Russel, and "Noodle what the bloody hell are ya doing!" yelled Murdoc. Murdoc then threw down his bass and ran after her. "Noodle! Whats going on! Don't you dare ignore meh! NOODLE GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW LIL' GIRL!!!" Noodle then stopped in her tracks and turned around to Murdoc right in her face. " What's wrong with me! The question is what's wrong with you!" Noodle yelled back. Murdoc looked shocked. Noodle never yelled back at her elders before. "What the fuck does tha mean?!" he yelled. " You know exactly what I mean Murdoc-san!" stated an angry Noodle. "Uhhh. No I don't….thats why I'm asking ya!" replied Murdoc in a smartass type voice. Noodle just started to walk away again. Murdoc's face became beet red and he quickly grabbed the sleeve of her shirt to turn her around, when he did this, Noodle slapped his hand away "I SAW YOU!!!" screamed. Murdoc was about to slap her for yelling in his face, but he controlled himself. " Why do you pretend not to love your daughter in front of me!!! In front of the guys!!! That's just a cruel thing to do to a child, she's gonna be very confused in life if you continue to treat her like that!..." Noodle was shaking by this point. "I saw you…… you cared for her, cradled her, kissed her on the head…… but you don't love her right?... Ya know what?" Noodle stared into Murdocs eyes. "You are a very good actor Murdoc-san." Noodle then slowly walked away to her room, leaving Murdoc to himself in the empty hallway. A tear streamed down his face, he felt like a monster. He really didn't want to hurt the baby. He slid down the wall to his knees, and held his head in his hands, and sobbed quietly in his loneliness.

I just wanted to say thanks for the kind reviews, i have never done this before,and Im soo gald you like it, i honesty thought people would be mad, for me making murdoc to act all nice and stuff.


	3. Of Pillow Fights and Apologies

An angry Noodle, lay on her bed, blasting Flyleaf on her stereo, sobbing in her pillow. "Poor Emily". Noodle whispered to herself. She then dimmed the lanterns hanging on the ceiling, and decided to meditate for a while, hopefully without any distractions. She sat on a pillow, sighed, and then…. "Baby girl, can I and D come in" asked a familiar voice. "It figures, as soon as I…. yes, you may enter, replied Noodle. Russel crept in with 2-D following behind like a lost puppy.

"Hey, Noods, are you alright luv?" asked the concerned 2-D. "Yeah, what happened today?" Russel added. "Well, to be honest with the two of you, I am not okay, and soon Emily will not be either." stated a shaken Noodle. "What? If I find out Murdoc isn't taken his responsibility, I'll…." yelled Russel, but was rudely interrupted by his Baby girl. "It's not that Russel-san, Murdoc is a loving caring father…..some of the time, and then he's not." replied Noodle. "What do ya mean Noodle….I'm lost……hey! Where am I……who are you?…….etc." 2-D then started to trail off around the room, for being severely confused, and a little brain damaged. Noodle continued the conversation with Russel.

"What I mean is, when he is alone with Emily, he…" then Noodle was rudely interrupted. "Oh, My God, he better not be abuse'n that baby, I'll rebreak that fucked up nose of his again!" roared Russel. "No,No,No…. It's not what you think Russel-san, you didn't let me finish." replied a scared Noodle. Russel then suddenly stopped roaring at the gods, and flexing his muscles, and said. "Well, why didn't ya say something, damn girl, got me riled up for nothing…?" Russel then trailed off to himself, but quickly came back when he realized that Noodle started to weep a little.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Noodle, please tell Me." said Russel. "Well, Murdoc….he really does love Emily, he cares for her, but when me..or you (she points to Russel), or 2-D enters the area he and Em are in, for some reason, he tries to act like the baby is a real burden, and ignores her needs for attention and love……. My heart hurts for her" Noodle then bust into tears. Noodles cries had awoken 2-D from his trance and he came rushing over to aid his little luv.

"It will be alright, Noodle girl" said Russel as he hugged her tightly in his big bear arms, " Ya wanna know why?... Me, you and D are gonna have a large discussion with Muds at dinner, we'll sort this out." 2-D felt a little lonely and jumped at the two of them yelling "GROUP HUGGG!!!" and he knocked them all down onto the floor, and then all rolled around, grabbing pillows, and had a war with them. 2-D and Russel would do anything to cheer up the youngest member of the band.

It was dark in the carpark, oddly dark, on the way to Emily's room. Her room was ajar, and Murdoc crept in to check on her. He didn't bother to turn on the light, he wasn't in the mood, to see the cheery colors that brightened up the room. He leaded over her crib, and was at awe. All you could hear was Emily suckling on her pacifier, and her heavy breathing she made through her nose. From Murdoc's tear stained face, a slight smile appeared, he leaded down and stroked her chubby belly, her shirt was a little too small for her belly and rose up over it, and he felt her warm skin, as it moved uo and down with every breath. He leaded in closer and gave her belly a gentle kiss. " I'm soo sorry, baby. I owe you an apology." He then paused for a moment, as if Em was going to respond, but of coarse he knew she couldn't, not to mention she was in a deep sleep. "I should have treated you better in front of the gang...I don't know whats wrong with meh" Murdoc then went over and sat in the rocking chair in the dark to collect his thoughts. Moments later, Emily started to stirr, and then cry. " Uh Oh.. Alright baby, Daddy's here". Murdoc then picked his daughter up and tried to sooth her. "Shhh, alright sweetheart, I'm here...I'm here" Murdoc tried to reasure. Then when he gave her a kiss on the cheek, the tears stopped flowing, and she feel asleep, resting her head in the nook between his neck and his shoulder. Murdoc's face became red, and he couldn't help but grin widely. " What are ya doing to meh little girl". stated Murdoc in a slight embarassed chuckle. " Me...Murdoc Niccals...bass player satanist of Gorillaz, softens up and melts like butter, from a sleeping baby...who'd a thunk?" he chuckled again


	4. Not What Its Cracked Up to Be

There was loud knocking on the Winnebago door. Murdoc had put Emily down for a nap (baby's need a lot of sleep…..just a reminder), and he thought that he would catch a few winks himself, before she got up again. "Yo….Muds its dinner time, get up before I eat your share!" stated a very hungry Russel. Murdoc was sound asleep and when he heard Russel yell, it startled him and he rolled off the bed onto his sticky bedroom floor. With his face first in the floor "What the fuck" he growled into the sticky carpet. "I'm coming blimpie…. Let meh get Em, and I'll be down. "Russel gently kicked Murdoc's door and rushed to the elevator before his meal got cold. Without even bothering to get dressed, just his boxers and his necklace, he went to Em's room. Still sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her, so he gently picked her up, and placed her head on his bare shoulder, and brought her pink baby blanket with them down to the kitchen.

"It's about time you two, we're having spaghetti!" said an excited 2-D. "SHHHH….can't ya see the baby's sleepn'……bloody moron" whispered Murdoc. He laid her down in the baby pen; they set up in the lobby, and entered the kitchen where everyone was waiting, except for Russel, who was already half way down his meal.

"What's the matter lards, couldn't wait for ya leader, to start" said Murdoc in a sarcastic way. Russel in return just flipped him the bird. Murdoc got himself all ready, a mountain of spaghetti, and a nice piece of garlic bread. Just as he was about to dig in he noticed that everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked in a grouchy manner. "Isn't there anything you would like to say Murdoc-san?" asked Noodle politely. "Listen, I told ya once, and I told ya a million times, The day Hell freezes over is when you guys get Murdoc Jacob Niccals to say grace at the dinner table, end of Fucking Story!" he growled, and began to devour his meal.

"Murdoc-san?" asked Noodle quietly. "What?" replied a Murdoc with stuffed cheeks. "We need to talk." She replied. "About what chavy?" he asked. "Come on speak up girl." He then stated loudly with bits o f spaghetti flying out of his stuffed mouth. "God Muds, didn't anyone tell you not to talk with your mouth full?….cracker ass." Russel mentioned. "It's about Emily" Noodle kind of hesitated. Murdoc just stared at her. "Noodle told us what happened today Murdoc." 2-D added. Right after he said that, 2-D immediately ducked under the table, because Murdoc had chucked his plate of spaghetti at him, of course he missed but, it smashed against the wall. "Yo, WTF Muds, that's the good china!" yelled Russel. "Oh, who gives a flying fuck, its not like we can't afford a new one!" Murdoc yelled back. "Yeah, that maybe true, but all the money in the world can't take you back in time to buy those dishes again, that dish you threw is one of a kind, no more like it in the world! Asshole." replied a furious Russel. "Of course!...leave it up to lards to know everything about the "food world"!" screamed Murdoc. "Hey…… I saw a movie once that a professor went back in time to kill Jack the ripper, why don't we just give him a call to see if we can borrow his time machine!" asked a dimwitted 2-D. Murdoc and Russel stopped bickering for a moment to sate at the Dullard. "What the fuck are ya talking about Stupot?! Didn't ya hear Russ just say that no one can go back in time?" said Murdoc. "I pray for you man" was a Russel said while shaking his head, and then he noticed Noodle had left the room. "Hey where did Nods go?"

They all walked out into the living room to find Noodle sitting on the couch soothing a frightened Emily. She then noticed them all, including Murdoc, staring. With tears streaming down her face, she got up walked over to Murdoc and held out Emily in front of him. "Prove it to me……prove it to me Murdoc-san that you truly love this little girl…..prove it if front of all of us!" she cried. Murdoc's face went beet red. He didn't know what to do. "Please….for her sake Murdoc-san!... she needs you! Emily fidgeted in her hands. He then just sat on the couch while everyone was staring at him. "What are you afraid of man…… we won't think any less of you then we already do" replied Russel in a kidding type of way. Noodle just shook her head at Russel for making a tasteless joke like that at a time like this. "Alright…I'm sorry…..Man, there is no reason to be embarrassed." Russel apologized. "It's okay Russ….. you don't understand, I have a reputation to keep up, if the media hears any part of this…" before Murdoc could finish, 2-D came up behind the couch and gave Murdoc a big hug, forgetting the dire consequences for later. "We'd love ya as a nice Muds, or the Muds we're used to just the same" 2-D replied. "Murdoc-san who cares what people think about you, that never crossed your mind before, they way you act now, I think people talk you anyway. "Yeah, I know isn't it great…? They all want this body." Murdoc pounded his chest. "I'm sure the six pack and everything!" Noodle replied sarcastically whist poking at his protruding beer belly hanging over his boxers. "Murdoc-san, you need to stop pretending not to love Emily.." Noodle was rudely interrupted. "I know….I know… after that argument earlier,…I didn't realize the damage that was done, and I made peace with the baby, in my own way. I just hope it's not too late." He said as he took the baby into his own arms. "Sometimes I think I'm not cracked up t be a father, sometimes I think she would be better living in an orphanage." "WHAT!" Noodle, Russel, and 2-D yelled. 2-D, then passed out with is lanky legs sticking up in the air.

hang on everyone, a tear jerker is on the way (well, you may not cry, but its still a sad concept)


	5. Cuz All I Think About is You

"Murdoch you can't man!" yelled Russel. "Murdoc-san, listen to what you are saying!" wept Noodle. "I have to, I know I will fuck this up some how, and the stunt I have pulled with Em earlier just proved that." Murdoc said as he carried Em to her crib, and started to pack her stuff up to take to the orphanage agency in the morning. Noodle ran to 2-D who was still passed out on the floor, and cried into his chest, her sobs woke him up and he just cuddled her. Russel, kicked everything in sight, flipping the coffee table, and smashing vases, and stormed off to the kitchen to eat his sorrows away.

That was a long night for everyone. Murdoc was tossing and turning in his sleep. He checked the alarm clock for the fifth time, 3:30am; he then got up, still only wearing his boxers, and went to check on the baby. Still not turning on the light, he leaned over the crib, to analyze the creation he helped make. He observed everything about her, the way she breathed, and kicked her chubby legs in a dreaming slumber. He gently placed his pointer finger in the tiny palm of her hand, simultaneously, she wrapped her fat fingers around, but she was still asleep. Murdoc began to blush a little. "I know you don't understand meh now, but trust meh, I'm only doing this because I care about you. You will be better off not knowing meh…..I want you to grow into a happy, healthy life. I would just ruin that." he whispered to the sleeping little one. He continued to study her. Feeling her soft black hair, her soft skin, and her very chubby cheeks. "I'm going to miss those the most" he said with a smile then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on both cheeks. Breathing in her sweet baby smell; only this time not pulling away. "I love you Emily……and I always will, no matter if another man raises you, you will always be MY little angel." he whispered in her ear. Emily stirred just a little, but didn't wake up. Murdoc stayed up the whole night, with her, taking in her smell, and just waited for dawn to interrupt the final bonding they had together.

It was about 8 am, and Murdoc had bags under his eyes. Everyone else had also gotten up early that morning. Murdoc walked into the kitchen to find Noodle, and Russel making breakfast, and they seemed to be chatting quietly to each other, but as soon as Murdoc entered, they quickly stopped, and they wouldn't even bother to look at him. "Did anybody make any coffee?" he asked quietly. Russel just pointed to the coffee pot boiling on the stove. Noodle just picked up the newspaper and hid her face. While pouring some stale coffee into a cracked mug; which Muds didn't notice, and asked "What ya reading there chavy?" In return Noodle just clamped down the paper with her fists and brought it closer to her face. Murdoc then knew why she was acting like that, and he left her alone. As he walked into the lobby, you could see the back of the Dullards head. "Why does he always dye his hair that color? It's starting to get on meh nerves." Murdoc thought to himself. 2-D was watching some zombie flick. "Hey, face ach, what are ya watching?" asked Murdoc trying to sound interested as he plopped on the couch. In response to this, 2-D then turned off the T.V. and walked away to the kitchen to join the others.

"Yeah….well…. fuck all of you too." Murdoc said to himself. He then went to get ready to head to the orphanage. It was about 10 am now, and Russel, Noodle and 2-D waited impatiently in the lobby. Then Murdoc emerged from the elevator cuddling Emily in his arms. "Alright, its time to go" he said to her, but stopped for the others to say goodbye. 2-D was the first, and he took her in his arms. "I'm going to miss ya lil' girl, promise to always stay this cute for your uncle 2-D" he then gave her a kiss on the cheek and passed her to Russel. "Hey sweetie…. You sure stirred some commotion these past four weeks. Take care little babe." He also gave her a kiss on the cheek, and passed her to Noodle. Once Noodle had her, she darted for the elevator. "Noodle, stop!" Russel yelled, and was about to run after her, but Murdoc grabbed him by the sleeve and said. "No, Russ let meh do it. Noodle wait." Murdoc also yelled, and went after her.

He found her in her bedroom, cuddling the baby in her arms on the bed. "Come now, Noods, its time for her to go" said a stern Murdoc. "No Murdoc-san, if you don't want her, then I will take care of her, please don't do this! She will be soo lost without you in her life, please, I beg of you to think this over…… I will take her; I can take care of a baby!" Noodle wept, and pleaded, but Murdoc just shook his head. "I've made meh Mind sweetheart, come now" he said gently. Noodle hesitated at first but handed Emily to her soon to be no more father and cried as she followed them down stairs to the car park. They all watched as Murdoc as he took his only hope of turning his life around downtown to the orphanage agency. As soon at Murdoc drove down out of the car park, and past the gates, Noodle bust out into wails and ran to lock herself in her room. Russel ran after her leaving 2-D alone in the car park. "I really thought he had a chance….. I thought she would have changed him, guess I was wrong, we were close though; real close." 2-D slipped his hands into his pockets, and shuffled his feet out to the lobby to finish his zombie flick.

The whole time of the car ride, Murdoc kept on looking in the rearview mirror at the sleepy baby in her car seat. He just gulped and tried to keep his attention on the road, it took about 20 minutes to get there. "Alright, here we go." Murdoc sighed and carried Em inside. Inside, it felt like a hospital, whitewashed walls, and children crying and screaming and playing all over the place. In the middle of the room was a kind old lady at a secretary's desk. Murdoc strolled on up to her. "Hello, can I help you?" said the droned voice of the old woman. "Oh My Satan, this has to be the female version on Ben Stein!" Murdoc thought to himself. "Oh, yes, I'm Murdoc Niccals, you probably heard of meh." He replied with pride. "Did you make an appointment, otherwise, I have never have heard of you before sir." She droned back. Murdoc was a little pissed by her attitude, but didn't want to lose Em's chances. "I made an appointment last night. I believe her name was Dr. Bellville?" he replied. "Let me see here?" the lady flipped through the appointment cards. "Mr. Niccals…. Niccals, oh here you are dear, please go to room 3 on the left." Murdoc nodded. "Thanks luv". The old lady just snorted. "Fucking Ben Stein in drag" Murdoc thought to himself.

Room three had a pale blue door. It stuck out with all the whitewashed walls. Inside, there was Dr. Bellville, waiting. "You are late Mr. Niccals." She said coldly. "So ya know who I am eh? You must be a fan." Murdoc replied in a seductive way, and waved his long protruding tongue at her. "Uh….No… My secretary called me and told me you were on your way in." she replied in a snobbish way. "Oh" was all Murdoc said. "This is Emily."

"She is a sweetheart!" she cooed at the baby. "So, Mr. Niccals, we have all different children, with all different backgrounds, and ethnicities, is there any you are interested in adopting?" she asked cheerfully. "Do you hear that sweetheart; are you going to be a sister?" "Um, actually Dr. Bellville, I'm here to drop Emily off, I can't raise a child." Murdoc replied with guilt. "Oh?" Dr. Bellville said with surprise. " Well in that case Mr. Niccals, little Emily is in luck today, we have a couple visiting today that are looking for a baby girl to adopt if you would like to meet them, instead of leaving her here and waiting for another couple, which could take weeks, or months, leaving her in our care." Murdoc stared at Emily. "Yeah, I guess so" he replied softly. Dr. Bellville called the secretary's desk to send in the couple. The door creaked open, and Dr. Bellville went to greet them. It was a newly wed couple, the husband wore a sweater vest, and the wife wore maryjanes, and plaid skirt, but what really repulsed Murdoc the most was, the gold, crucifixes hang on both of their necks. "Oh, Hell No! NEXT!!...Dr. Bellville I will not have my child raised by Christians! That has to be the cruelest joke to play. Were Satanists here!" Murdoc yelled. His big booming voice startled the quiet couple. "Well, Mr. Niccals that is no longer your choice." Dr. Bellville said sternly. "The Brodkins, would be great parents to little Emily here. Come with me Mr. Niccals so we can talk, and let the Brodkins meet the baby." The Dr. had to pretty much drag Murdoc into the hallway.

"Now do you want the best for Emily?" She asked softly. "That has to be the stupidest bloody question I have ever heard. Of Coarse!" Murdoc replied. "I have gone over the Brodkins file carefully, they will take very good care of her, and this would be the second child they have adopted." Stated Dr. Bellville. "Oh I see….they are adopting a shit load of kids, ya know why?... because they probably plan to start a fucking sweatshop!" Murdoc yelled snobbishly. "We are going to let them take Emily home." She replied softly, while rubbing Murdoc's arm. He just stared at her. "I just wanted to tell you something, we normally don't tell the other parents that need to give up their child; you do have a choice to get her back, but you only have thirty days to reclaim your fatherhood to the child, and the Brodkins would have no choice but to return her to you".

Murdoc just nodded, and they both entered the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Brodkin, would you please follow me out to the hallway to let Mr. Niccals say goodbye to Emily?" she said politely. "You mean…. Oh John, Emily is coming home with us!...Oh Marsha!" they both embraced themselves and cried tears of joy as the entered the hallway. When they were clearly out of sight, Murdoc flipped them the bird.

"Well… I guess this is it kiddo." Murdoc sat on the couch cuddling Emily. She stared at him, and he stared at her, observing her one more time. She cooed and wriggled her chubby arms, kicking at her Daddy's belly, Murdoc couldn't help but smile. She was so sweet, and innocent; a little chubby cherub. She wore that very same pale pink terry cloth outfit that she wore when she first entered his life. Murdoc gently kissed the palms of he hands. "My father would have adored you if he was still alive." Murdoc slightly chuckled to her. "I remember seeing photos of you Uncle Hannibal, dressed up as a girl, in a pink outfit like this. For the first year of his life, your grandfather thought your Uncle Hannibal was a girl." Murdoc giggle. "He always wanted a baby girl, never really understood why until now." Murdoc gave her a big wet kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to miss you lil' girl" he whispered and kissed the top of her head. Just then Dr. Bellville, and the Brodkins entered the room.

"Alright Mr. Niccals its time." She said softly. Murdoc just nodded; being hesitant at first, but handed Emily over to Mrs. Brodkin. "Oh, what an angel….." their sweet comments went on, but Emily started to cry, she wanted her Father. To make it easier for himself, he rushed out into the hallway. "Mr. Niccals, please wait." Pleaded Dr. Bellville. "Tell the Brodkins, to take good care of her, and that her stuff, is in the yellow bag on the couch. "Please Mr. Niccals, wait." She yelled after him, but Murdoc was already out the door.

Murdoc sped out of the parking lot trying not to look back; he blasted the radio, and flew down the highway. It was hard for him to see with the big tears filling up his eyes. Murdoc very rarely cried, but his heart was just ripped apart. To his dismay of going home to lock himself in his Winne, and drown his sorrows away with booze, he got stuck in traffic. Just then the song that came on the radio tugged at his broken heart. It was 3 Doors Down, "Landing in London". Tears rolled down his cheeks as these lyrics rang through the speakers.

"…… And all these days I spend away

I'll make up for this I swear

I need your love to hold me up

When its all too much to bear

And when the night falls down around me

I don't think I'll make it through

I'll use your light to guide the way

Cruz all I think about is you".

At this point Murdoc was parked on the curb, busting into tears. "What have I done?" Murdoc sobbed. "I have to make this right." Murdoc then turned the jeep around, to retrieve his little girl.

The Brodkins didn't even get to leave the orphanage. Murdoc drove right up onto the curb to stop them from placing the crying baby into their car. "Get your Jesus loving hands off my lil'girl!" Murdoc yelled. "Mr. Niccals, I will not have you harass my…" Dr. Bellville was rudely interrupted. "I've made a huge mistake, I'm here to bring her home." Murdoc stated proudly. Dr. Bellville smiled warmly and nodded. "I'm soo sorry Mr. and Mrs. Brodkin,but there as been some kind of mistake." She said. Murdoc then snatched Emily from them and stuck his tongue out at them. Immediately in her father's arms, she stopped crying. The Brodkins, sobbed and walked slowly back into the orphanage. Murdoc placed Emily in her car seat, and said. "I refuse to lose you like that; Daddy's a dumb-dumb….. I'm so sorry can you ever forgive meh baby?" In return Emily gently reached out and touched Murdoc's rough, stubbly face, and nose. Murdoc in return kissed her all over her soft, chubby face, causing her to coo, and smile. "Oh, sweetheart! Your first smile!" he then gave her another round of face kisses before, driving her to her real home back at Kong Studios.

I know this is long, but it's still not over, so much more to write, I hope you are all enjoying it so far, please keep reading and reviewing!


	6. Emily Rose Niccals

2-D sat on the couch, not even really paying attention to his zombie flick, Russel sat across from him staring at 2-D's peanut butter sandwich, and Noodle was laying on the couch with her head on 2-D's thigh soaking his pant leg in tears, trying to calm herself down, and watch the movie. "Hey D are you going to finish your sandwich?" asked a yet again hungry Russel. "Um….what?...yeah whateva." He replied, and he leaned back and made a depressing sigh. "I can't believe him." Noodle whispered. "Don't worry luv, she will be fine." 2-D whispered back. "No….she won't….she will be so lost without him (a tear rolled down her puffy cheek). Not knowing my biological family has left me with an empty spot. You guys maybe my family, but I will never know about my own past. Emily too will have this empty spot, one that will never be filled." Noodle closed her eyes. "Please don't worry about it luv" 2-D pleaded. "It's not just Emily I'm worrying about; Murdoc-san will also have this empty-void. I saw him; he cared for his infant. He kissed her, and he played with her." Noodle at this point began to blush. "I have never seen that side of him before, so loving." She finally said aloud. This startled Russel, and he almost choked on the peanut butter.

All of a sudden the lobby door slammed. "Yo, I'm back!" yelled a familiar voice. Noodle's blush turned into a red shade of rage, and she ran to her room. Not even to be bothered by Murdoc's disgusting presence. Russel and 2-D just continued to stare at the T.V. screen as Murdoc entered the room. "Well, thanks for the fucking greeting." Murdoc said snobbishly. 2-D sighed and said "Oh, hello Murdoc." Murdoc didn't move. "I believe you're forgetting to say hello to someone." He replied. "2-D and Russ looked at each other in confusion. "You mean to Russ?" 2-D replied as he and Russ turned around to see Emily cuddled in Murdoc's arms. "EMILY!!" they both cheered with joy. "Hello baby!" Russel cried as he took her into his arms, with 2-D rubbing her soft chubby fingers. "I have to get Noodle" said an excited 2-D. "No Dullard, let meh do it." Replied Murdoc with guilt, he then took Emily to go visit Noodle.

He gently knocked on her door. "Hey luv, can I come in?" Murdoc asked softly. "Go the Hell away!" she cried back. "YOU PRETTY MUCH KILLED YOUR OWN CHILD!!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE IT QUICK, AND STABBED HER INSTEAD, OF A SLOW LONELY DEATH WITHOUT HER FAMILY!!" Noodle shouted with tears. Murdoc had tears in his eyes, as he brought the baby closer to his face. He was silent for a moment then he said. "I have someone who would like to see you?"

There was no movement inside her room for a few moments. Murdoc took that as a sign to leave, bur as soon as he turned around, her down creaked open ajar. He could see her tear stained cheeks. "Who is it Murdoc-san?" she asked sternly. As her turned around he held Emily out to her. Noodle flung her door open. She couldn't believe her eyes. "You mean?.." she whispered. "I couldn't do it…" he whispered with guilt. Her frown immediately turned upside down, as she grabbed the baby, and kissed her big chubby cheeks. "Let's go down stairs." Replied Murdoc as he went to reach for Emily. "Murdoc-san, can I carry her down?" asked a joyful Noodle. "Of coarse luv." Murdoc smiled back. They walked down together and Murdoc smiled with pride.

After a feast, for the celebration of Emily's homecoming, everyone was in the lobby together for the first time since the day; Noodle entered their lives as a sweet little girl. 2-D and Noodle sat on the floor , Russel and Murdoc sat on the couch, while Emily the whole time was being passed around, getting big wet kisses, blowing raspberries on her chubby belly, giggling in all of the excitement. All of the excitement was beginning to tire the baby out and she started to fall asleep in Murdoc's arms. "Oh, Murdoc-san can I hold her one more time before you lay her in the crib?" asked Noodle. "Oh right, but that's it for the night, if she is up all night, and gets cranky, you will be the one that stays with her the whole night, while I sleep." Murdoc stated as he handed her the sleepy baby. "Mind her head now, be careful…" Murdoc replied worriedly. "Noodle was just at awe. She gave her a big kiss on her forehead. Murdoc just sighed proudly. Emily just suckled on her pacifier. "When she has tha pacifier in her mouth, it makes her cheeks look like little over stuffed chipmunk cheeks." Giggled 2-D. "They look like they are going to pop". Murdoc just glared at him "Are you call'n her fat?" Murdoc said crossly. "No…No.. I just mean.." 2-D began to stutter and was rudely interrupted by Murdoc "So you are call'n MEH lil' girl a porker are ya?" Murdoc then began to roll up his sleeves as he was about to pummel the Dullard. "Oh knock it off Muds, you perfectly know well what he means." Stated Russel as he shook his head. Noodle than broke her attention off the baby and handed her back to Murdoc to put her to bed.

When he came back Noodle had rested her head on Russel's shoulders, because he joined her and 2-D on the floor, Murdoc plopped up on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table. "Hey Muds, I was thinking, what are we going to do about Em's birthday, since we actually don't know the date of her birth?" asked a concerned Russel. "I already have that figured out. The day she was dropped off on the door step, was the first time I met her, so that counts for a birthday, for meh recollection." Replied Murdoc. "Yeah, that goes for the rest of us." Replied a sleepy Noodle. "Murdoc-san, what is Emily's name?" asked Noodle. Murdoc looked very confused, and he replied "What do you mean luv? Ya just said it…Emily." "That is not what I mean, tell us her full name, her middle name." she replied. "Oh, I don't think she has one, well…… lets think." He replied. "Hannah?" suggested Russel. "No" replied Murdoc. "Sarah?" "After her fucking trap of a mother, never!" stated Noodle. "Murielle?" suggested 2-D. Everyone just stared at him. "What?! Stay out of this Dullard." Murdoc yelled. 2-D sobbed and walked away into the kitchen. I've got it! Rose!" yelled Murdoc. "Yeah! Emily Rose Niccals, I like tha sound of tha!" Russel and Noodle just stared at Murdoc is horror. "Uh… Murdoc?...You do know that's the name of that girl that was possessed by the devil right? ….I mean they even made a movie about it man!" Russel said is shock. "Gives meh even more reason to give her that name. I mean, not only is it pretty, but when she gets baptized in the Church of Satan, she will be even more close to our Dark Lord." Murdoc stated proudly. "Yeah, Emily Rose Niccals.." Murdoc kept on repeating it as he slowly walked to his winne to hit the sack.


	7. Sick Angel

For the first time in a long time, Murdoc slept just as well, as his new baby girl. He woke up refreshed by his faithful companion Cortez. Murdoc lay like a log on his belly on the stinky, stained mattress, when his feathered friend flew and landed on his shoulder blade, and loudly screeched into his ear, and with his beak, played with his black, mop-top. "Alright, alright….I'm up." Murdoc began to stir, and Cortez, flew off his shoulder and into the kitchen of the winne. He slowly pulled himself up, put on a dirty pair of black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and of course, his first baby, the upside down cross, he kissed it and said "Did ya miss meh babe?" and he put it on and walked out of the winne, and Cortez, flew onto Murdoc's shoulder.

Cortez was never introduced to the baby, so Murdoc decided to bring him to Emily's room. He knew that it can be a hard transition for a pet to get used to all the attention on a new baby that is brought home, so he wanted to show Cortez, that he still cared for him. When Murdoc slowly creaked the door, Cortez screeched. "SHHH!" he whispered to the raven that just fidgeted. Of coarse when they entered the room all you could hear was Emily suckling on her pacifier. "Look Cortez, I want you to meet the newest member of our family, her name is Emily Rose." Murdoc whispered to his pet. Cortez just tilled his head back and forth in confusion, for the new arrival. He than flew off Murdoc's shoulder and onto his new owner's chubby belly. "Cortez, I'm warning you, don't you peck her, or scare her, or I will personally make sure Russ will turn you into Thanksgiving Turkey, ya got that!" Murdoc whispered loudly, and in a nervous way. It turned out Cortez, was just checking out the baby, he hopped all over the crib, and found a nice warm spot between Emily's chubby legs, and he decided to nestle in there to take a nap. "Well, would ya look at that." Thought a surprised Murdoc. At this point Cortez was staring at Murdoc. "I'm sorry mate, I shouldn't have miss judged ya like tha; I guess I'm becoming an over-protective dad." Murdoc chuckled. Cortez gently screeched and nestled his head down to take a nap with his new friend. "I'll be back later." Whispered Murdoc, and he left the two together, leaving her door ajar enough for Cortez to fly out when he pleases. "Well, that went smoother than I thought it would have." Murdoc replied to himself. Then he headed down to the kitchen.

It figures, that when Murdoc entered the kitchen, Russel was already in there making breakfast. "Yo Muds, what do ya want to eat, I'm in a good mood, oh and get Em, I made some homemade applesauce today, I thought she would enjoy that." " Make meh some eggs, sunny side up, and Ill go get the baby." He replied snobbishly, and walked out. When Murdoc got back to Emily's room, he noticed something was not right. It was 11am in the morning, and Emily was still asleep. This was a little odd for her even though she did sleep a lot. Murdoc slowly entered the room,leaned over her crib, and gently smiled. He couldn't help it and he gently rubbed his baby's belly as in a jester to wake up but she didn't, and just stirred a litte. Murdoc than stopped smiling, usualy rubbing her belly did the trick. "Come on sweetheart." He whispered worriedly and gently picked her up, interrupting Cortez's slumber. He flew away in a cocky manner. "Sorry mate" he called out to his feathered friend.Murdoc rested her head in the nook between his neck and his shoulder. He could feel her baby breath on his neck, and he gently rubbed her back, and softly kissed her chubby palms. Murdoc then carried the sleepy baby down to the kitchen and sat her in her high chair that Russell had set up with a small bowl of applesauce. Emily seemed to be still half asleep, when Murdoc tried to feed her. "What's wrong, babe? Are ya not feel'n to good?" asked a concerned daddy. When he put the spoonful of applesauce in her mouth, it seemed to be falling out of her mouth and all over her big chubby cheeks due to Em's serious lack of energy. " Russ something is wrong here." Murdoc also mentioned. "Is she sick man?" asked a worried Russ, as he grabbed Em's hand and began to rub it gently. Murdoc picked her up and held her in cradle position in his arms, wipped the applesauce from her cheeks with her bib, and felt her forehead. "She's burn'n up Russ. I need to get her to a doctor." Murdoc gulped. Russel just nodded and grabbed the keys to the geep, and they were flying down the road to the nearest hospital. Murdoc sat in the back with his daughter while Russ drove like the mad man for once. "Why won't she wake up Russ!...come on sweetheart, please wake up….!" Murdoc pleaded as he held her in is arms. "Hang in there baby we're almost there." Russ replied to the sick angel. Russ pulled up to the front blocking a blue station wagon. The wagon beeped and Russ and Murdoc jumped out. Murdoc ran inside, while Russ was busy flipping off the other driver, and got into a fight with him out in the middle of the street.

Murdoc dodged everyone in line to the front desk, butting to the front of the line. "Please, help meh baby girl, something's not right!" Murdoc yelled nervously at the young lady behind the desk. "Please sir, calm down" the young lady replied, as two doctors came over to the baby, and laid her on a bed with wheels and wheeled her into the back. Murdoc just stood there in sudden shock. "Sir… I need you to fill out this form, so we know what to give your infant as medication if needed." She also told him, a nurse then gently grabbed Murdoc by his elbow to guide him to the waiting room, where he found Russel already there trying to calm himself down. "If you have a questions please ask." The nurse told him warmly. "Please, why is meh baby sick" Murdoc pleaded. "I meant about the form sweetie, I don't know what is wrong with her, I'm in training." With that the nurse left. Russel just stared at Murdoc. Who looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown. He was just shaking in total shock. Russel took the form from him to see if he could fill it out. This turned out not to be an easy task. Since Emily just came so suddenly, they didn't know if she had any allergies of not. What her blood type was, not even her true birth date, and the hospital needed a copy of her birth certificate, when they see that Murdoc doesn't have this, or that he never got to sign them, who knows what they might do, but Russel didn't want to tell him this in his condition right now. He filled it ou to the best of his ability. Russ then took it up to the desk to try to tell them the story. He left Murdoc alone in the waithing room; for some reason there was noone else there. Murdoc just placed his head in his hands, still shaking. "Why didn't I notice this earlier...I truly am the worst father." Murdoc said to himself. Russel came back about 20 minutes later. "God, man... I told them,...I told them like three times, but they understand now. They said, they are going to do some tests, to get a blood type, and sample to see if she has allergies. She should be alright man, one of the doctors said from what she saw, she thinks it is only a common fever." Russel told his band member gently, while rubbing his back in sympathy." Its all meh fault Russ, I should have checked her more in the middle of the night, to see if she was cold, to see if she was hungry, I mean I was out like a light last night. I heard nothing." Murdoc yelled. "Don't beat yourself up man, a fever is a fever, ya know they just come up for no reason." Russel tried to reasure. "Ya, but she doesn't know if it is only a fever! She said she thinks...THINKS!... If she was a GOOD doctor, she would be able to tell meh off hand!" Murdoc yelled. "And if it was only a fever, ya would think that it wouldn't take this long for them to diagnose it, and come a tell meh. It been fucking 45 minutes already...Its been too long Russ ( tears began to run down Murdoc's cheeks). My Emily is really sick" Murdoc than broke down and cried into his hands. Russel came over and gave his a big bear squeeze. "She gonna be alright man...she's gonna be alright." Russel whispered into his ear.


	8. Epilepsy

Murdoc had stopped crying (for the moment) and went outside to have a smoke. Russel went over to the payphone; since they both of them didn't bring their cell phones with them; to give 2-D and Noodle the low down, of what had happened. "Yo D, something happened today." 2-D was in the kitchen with Noodle making popcorn for the comedy zombie flick they had rented from the store. It was 2-D's favorite comedy "Shawn of the Dead" (figures). Noodle wanted to hear the story too so she put the speaker phone on. Russel's voice could be heard throughout the room. "D, Noodle it's pretty bad" said a depressed Russ. "Russ….is that you?…. Where are you….I can't see ya mate." replied a confused 2-D. "D, I'm at the hospital" said Russel. "No your not, ya can't be I can hear ya in the room…..wait….Oh MY GOD……you were at the hospital and got killed and now you a spirit coming back to haunt meh! AHHHHH!!!!!" 2-D cried running away to hide under his bed.

Noodle shook her head. "What is wrong Russel-san, did Murdoc-san get himself arrested again. You would think he would learn from the last time, that he can't have sex out in the middle of the street, as sick as he is." Replied a disgusted Noodle. "No baby girl it's not Murdoc, its Emily. She is really sick. We had to send her to the emergency room." Replied a worried Russ. "Oh NO, Russel-san, what happened! Is she okay? What hospital? How is Murdoc-san? Me and 2-D will be there real soon!" Noodle cried. "Relax, Noods, we're at the Out Lady of Angels Hospital in South Essex ( I made that up, I don't know anything about England's towns, or hospitals). See ya soon" They both hung up at he same time.

Two nurses and a doctor came down the hall and into the waiting room. Russ approached them. "We need to speak with Mr. Niccals." Replied the very nice doctor. "Oh, Murdoc is outside, I'll go retrieve him" Russ then power walked outside. Murdoc leaned on a cold metal railing, with a cig hanging from his lips. It was cold outside, and he shivered from the chilly wind, being in shock, with no jacket. The dry tears seemed to freeze on his cheeks. His cheeks were all red and swollen from all the crying. His eyes were all puffy, and red also. This made it hard to see in from of him. Russ then burst outside. He was huffing and puffing, that was a workout and a half for him. "Muds…..the…(gasps for air)…he doctor is here." Russ struggled to say as he grasped the railing. Murdoc didn't say a word, just flicked his cig out to the street, and walked inside, was Russ right behind him, trying to catch his breath. Back inside, the nurses and the doctor were sitting in the waiting room, saw Murdoc enter they stood, and sympathetically shook his hand. "Mr. Niccals we know what is wrong with Emily." The nice doctor said. They both sat down on the couch, while Russel remained standing. "Please, whets wrong with my lil'' girl" Murdoc whispered. "Mr. Niccals what happened could not have been prevented." The doctor told the helpless father. "Please stop beating round the bush doc, what happened to my child today!" Murdoc yelled. "Mr. Niccals, Emily had a seizure in the middle of the night last night." The doctor said bluntly. "This caused the slow movement, lack of energy, no response, and the fever." Murdoc was just in shock, his mouth hung open, speechless. Russ gasped and almost fell into the wall. "A Seizure?..." Murdoc whispered to himself. "Yes, it is rare but it does happen. The condition is called infantile epilepsy." The doctor paused for a moment then said "There is a possibility that may stop when she get older, that is usually the case with infantile epilepsy." Murdoc gulpled as a tear rolled down his swollen cheek and whispered. "How do we beat this?" The doctor nodded and replied "There are medications that can control the seizures. There are some side effects, but I think that it is crucial that she take them." Murdoc began to shake. "What kind of side effects are we talking about Doc?" Russel butted in. "Extreme fatigue, and sleepiness, and weight gain, nothing to bad. From what I predict, the condition should clear up by the time she is about two years of age." The doctor replied with hope in his voice. He then leaned in to get Murdoc to look at him. He was staring at the floor, in total shock. "Mr. Niccals, I will help you all get through this. When I say, that Emily Rose is going o be fine, I bet my life on it." The doctor whispered. "Murdoc then looked right into his eyes. "For her sake ya better be right." Replied a stern Murdoc. "I wan to see her." Murdoc mentioned. "Of coarse, please take Mr. Niccals to his baby." Murdoc and Russel then followed the nurse to the NICU (neo natal Intensive Care Unit).

I know, I know, there is a lot of drama, but, hey, I wanted to try something different. I hope that you all are still enjoying it, I promise, there will be less drama on the way


	9. Daddy's Gonna Make Everything Better

I was really quite in the NICU. All Murdoc could see around was parents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles, leaning over beds at their loved little ones, praying that they get better. Murdoc gulped really hard. Russel's heart was hurting for him; he grabbed him by the shoulder, as in reassurance that he was right beside him. "Here we go Mr. Niccals, room 284, bed 5" said one of the nurses. "Thank You" Russel replied for himself and Murdoc. The two nurses then walked quietly down the hallway. Murdoc just starred at the door, as if afraid of what was inside. "Come on man, after you" Russel whispered in Murdoc's hear as his grip on his shoulder tightened. Murdoc shivered as he walked through the door.

There was a distinct smell when he entered the room. It was the smell of illness, medicine, and assorted flowers from previously visitors to the sick children. The smell made Murdoc sick to his stomach. There she was in bed 5; sound asleep. Her head was wrapped in bandages, with wires hanging from her temples connected to a monitor, measuring her brain waves, to see when the next seizure would hit. She was covered in a pale pink blanket, which matched her pajamas. Her chubby cheeks were red and hot with fever; causing a little sweat to run down her head, and over the humps of her cheeks. "Russ, can I have a moment alone with her please?" Murdoc whispered as his voice cracked a little. "O course man, as long as you need, I'll be right outside the door." Russ whispered back. Murdoc pulled up a chair right along side the crib/bed. A leaned over the cold metal bar, along side the bed, began to stroke her head, and the bandage around it. Tears began to well up in his eyes; and they gently landed onto her hot, chubby cheeks. Murdoc gently rubbed the tears off her with his pinkie finger. " Oh, baby……., I wish there was a way for Daddy to make this go away for ya" Murdoc began to sob. " Your gonna get better Emily sweetheart, I promise……Daddy's gonna get the best doctors in England, and the best treatment for ya, no matter how much it cost. It's not like I can't afford it." Murdoc whispered to her; then he gently leaned in to kiss her hot forehead, and burning cheeks.

Russel then entered again followed by Noodle, and 2-D. "Muds, we have more visitors" Russ stated. Murdoc didn't pay any attention to them, he just began to massage Emily Rose's belly. "Oh my god look at her…" 2-D whispered in shock. "Oh Emily Rose…." Noodle had a tear run down her cheek. She went up to Murdoc and leaned over the bar, to massage her hand. Russ had pulled 2-D over to the corner. "D' why don't you take Murdoc down to the cafeteria. Ya know, try to help him get his bearings before he had a melt down." Russ whispered to him. 2-D just nodded, and then it hit him. "Wait….why me?" 2-D replied in shock. "Cause, ya really don't have very nice things to say to each other, and this would be a good time to." Russ replied. "Why can't Noodle do it….he likes her" 2-D stated. Russ just gave him the 'eye'; you know the one that makes anyone shudder, and bow down gracefully, give in to 'the eye'! "Fine…fine…." 2-D waved his hand in Russ's face. "Hey Muds, what don't ya join meh in the cafeteria, ya know, get your mind off things." 2-D asking as he flinched, as if Murdoc would punch him square in the face. Murdoc didn't respond. Noodle leaned in to him "He's right Murdoc-san. Go ahead, Emily will be alright. Me and Russel-san are here for her." Noodle whispered to him while rubbing his back. Murdoc remained starring at his daughter. "Just for a few minutes" Murdoc replied, but before he could leave he leaned over Emily and kissed her all over her face, and hands. "I'll be right back baby." He whispered to her. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked out, with 2-D following behind, like a frightened puppy.


	10. Good Parent means being there for ya Kid

Murdoc shuffled over to the elevator with 2-D close behind; but obviously not close enough because Murdoc tried to close the elevator door on him. "Hurry up Dullard!" said an agitated Murdoc. "I'm try'n!' cried 2-D as the elevator almost slammed shut on his shirt sleeve. "Well that was close" 2-D said out loud. Murdoc just snorted, and pulled out his pack of smokes. "Uh…Muds… I don't think you are allow…" "AH Shut up…..I hate yer type!" Murdoc rudely interrupted. Then it was silent for a bit. 2-d could never handle silence, and he had an urge to hiccup. "Hic….hic….hic…" Murdoc just gave him the death glare. 2-D got the hint and tried to stop. "Wow, this elevator is slow" Murdoc thought to himself. "Hic…hic…hic…" Murdoc's temper was showing. "Dullard, knock it off." Murdoc stated loudly. "I'm…hic…try…hic..'N!" 2-D then slapped his hand over his mouth,trying stop the noise, but it only amplified the hiccups. "Hic…hic.." "DULLARD!" Murdoc screamed. "I'm sorry…..wait, ya cured meh!... My hiccups are gone!" cried the scared 2-D. "It's about time..." Murdoc mumbled.

The cafeteria was completely empty. "I bet the food sucks" Murdoc said loudly. The chef heard him and gave him a dirty look. "Yeah! Ya hear meh! Ya wanker!" Murdoc yelled. The chef just grinded his teeth and continued to cut the onion on the chopping board. Murdoc then snatched a tray and 2-D said thanks for the both of them. When Murdoc got to the chef, the chef slammed the slap of meat on his tray real hard, that gravy flew everywhere, including his shirt. "Here ya go LOVE!" the chef said sarcastically. "Thanks PERICIOUS!" Murdoc replied also sarcastically. When they got there food, Murdoc literally threw his tray onto the table, considering that he was pretty far from the table, and no food spilt. 2-D just stared at him through his big empty sockets. "What?... I just wanted to see if I could make it…. Guess I was right." Murdoc just replied. They ate in silence.

2-D noticed how quiet Murdoc was, very odd for him. Murdoc didn't even eat; he just played with his mystery meat. He had bags under his eyes, completely stressed out. 'Emily…" he whispered to himself. " Murdoc?..." whispered 2-D just enough for him to hear. "What?" Murdoc replied with a groan. "What's wrong with Emily?" Murdoc just stared at his food. "She's real sick" He replied. 2-D just starred at Murdoc. He could feel 2-D's eyes on him. "What do ya want meh to say Dullard? That I'm a bad parent? ….. That it's my fault she's here?... That she has bad genetics from meh?... I can't even take care of meh self, let alone a child?!... That my baby is really sick, and there is no cure for her?!... That I've never been soo stressed in meh life since meh father died, AND I FEEL LIKE I AM GOING TO CRACK! IS THAT WHAT YA WANT TO HEAR!" Murdoc yelled with tears in his eyes. "MY BABY IS SICK! AND THERE IS NO WAY FOR MEH TO MAKE HER BETTER!" Murdoc screamed as he was about to pummel 2-D , but he then broke down and his fists loosened, and instead of punching he slid down to 2-D's level on the chair and embraced him as he sobbed into his shoulder. 2-D was in complete shock. He than embraced Murdoc back, hugged him real tight (in one of those manly hugs, you would rarely see between two men), and let him cry on his shoulder. "She's gonna be fine Muds…. Yer not a bad parent at all. From what I have seen, you are a get father." 2-D whispered into his ear. Murdoc pulled away. And sat on the edge of his chair. "If ya weren't a good Dad, then Emily wouldn't want to be around ya all the time. She loves ya mate! That makes a good parent. Always being there for ya kid. I wish I had the courage to take care of meh own young, but I'm not meant to be a parent just yet." Murdoc stopped crying at this point. " Muds…I look up to ya. I hope one day I could be as good as you one day" Murdoc rubbed his tear stained mug, and gently smiled. "Thanks mate….. If ya tell anyone what happened just now, I'll beat ya so hard, yer mother's jaw will be ach'n got it?" Murdoc replied with a grin on his face in a playful manner. They both started to gently laugh. 2-D remained laughing when Murdoc suddenly stopped with a stern look on his face now. "I'm serious" 2-D then stopped laughing suddenly too when he realized that it wasn't a joke. They were silent once more. "Hic…" went 2-D. "Oh… Don't start that shit again!" yelled Murdoc. " I'm going up stairs to meh baby" Murdoc then started to walk in a quick pace. "Wait!..." 2-D muffled as he tried to follow him and shove the rest of his mystery meat down his throat.


	11. Of Granddaughters and Pink Panda Bears

Russel and Noodle, were back in Emily's hospital room doing all they can to make her comfortable. Her fever was rather high; the nurse had left a cold bowl off ice water with a sponge in it on the table. "We're gonna cool you down in a jiffy sweet thing" Russel told the sleepy sick angel. Then he gently took the sponge and dripped the ice water on her burning skin, while Noodle massaged the cool water into her skin to bring the fever down faster. Emily was half asleep at this moment. (Ya know when you are really sick with a high fever, and ya hallucinate, and you don't care about anything, it's just like that). Murdoc and 2-D had arrived; Murdoc rushed up and sat on the side of the bed, to consul his daughter. As soon as his weight was passed on the mattress by him sitting down, Emily woke up.

"Hey, look who's awake?" Noodle said gently. "How are ya baby?" asked 2-D as he surrounded her with the rest of them. "Welcome back babe" Russel told her. "How are ya feel'n sweetheart?" Murdoc said gently as he caressed her head, checking her temperature, and bandages. It was obvious that she was not feeling well at all. Sweat rolled down the side of her face from the fever. It was clear that she was agitated as well; Emily began to get fidgety and started to cry; she wanted her daddy to pick her up. Murdoc knew quite well what she wanted. "Alright, alright honey" Murdoc picked her up and rocked her gently as Emily rested her head on his board shoulder crying with the pacifier still in her mouth , so it was kind of muffled. Murdoc rubbed and patted her back gently. Noodle came over and sat next to them; she began to massage her chubby foot in her pink sock. Russel just stood back and smiled while thinking to himself "Man, I never thought I would see the day, when Muds would actually take some responsibility in his life, it's a good change for him, and that baby sure does love him".

Emily was calm once more and fell asleep again, Murdoc knew right away because her pacifier fell out of her mouth and he could feel her warm drool on his shoulder. Murdoc then gently laid her back down on the bed, and kissed her on both chubby cheeks before getting off the bed. 2-D and Noodle decided to go down to the gift shop to buy her something. Russel followed behind them but stopped at the Emily's door with Murdoc. "Yo, Muds, come with" Russ tried to convince Murdoc. "Na, go ahead. I'm gonna stay here. In fact I'm stay'n the whole night with her. So you guys can leave wheneva." Murdoc said as he slipped a cigarette into his mouth. "Hey Muds I don't think you are allow…" Russ was rudely interrupted "Ah, shut up I hate yer type" Murdoc said loudly but with a kidding kind of grin on his face. Russ replied by play punching Murdoc in the arm; then he went to join the others at the gift shop.

Murdoc went back to take care of the baby. Back in the room, you could hear some kids coughing and wheezing but besides that it was quite quiet. Emily was sound asleep with her blanket now off of her to help bring her temperature down. For some reason every time her temperature went down a little, within the hour, it was spike back up again. Murdoc removed her socks, and her pants, only leaving her diaper and her pink shirt on; which was too small for her chubby belly. The ice water bowl was still there and he began to drip the water all over her body. Emily began to wheeze a little in her sleep, so Murdoc removed her pacifier so she could breathe properly. "What's happening to you baby?" he whispered to her. Little did he know that there was someone starring at him across the room. "She's beautiful" said the stranger.

"Huh?" Murdoc looked over. It was a woman sitting next to a little boy, asleep in his bed. "Your Granddaughter…she's beautiful. Is she your daughter's or your son's child?" asked the kind lady. Murdoc's face became beet red with anger, but he managed to keep the tiger in his cage, so he wouldn't disturb the sick children. "She's MY daughter, not my granddaughter." Murdoc said through his teeth. " Oh?... I'm sorry.. I just thought.." The woman stuttered. "Listen lady, I may not be a spring chicken, but I ain't that old." Murdoc stated sternly. "Well, anyway, she looks a lot like you, very pretty, your gonna have to watch her closely, when she's a teen there are gonna be boys lining outside your door to date her." The lady said with a big smile on her face. " For your first comment, she gets the good looks from my side of the gene pool, and for the second, no she wouldn't because I'll murder every single one of those pub-ascent, little freaks with penises, that even take one look at my lil' girl!" Murdoc said while practically beating his chest with pride.

The lady giggled lightly, and continued to consul the sick boy in the bed. "What's wrong with your son?" Murdoc asked quietly. "Oh, this is my nephew Tommy, I have custody of him, and I can't have children of my own." Murdoc apologized. The lady nodded and said. "He's waiting for surgery, he needs a new kidney, he's not doing too well, but he's very strong willed." Murdoc nodded "I'm sure he'll do just fine." Murdoc reassured. "What's wrong with your little one?" the lady recipicated. "She has seizures,oh, what its it called?...oh! Epilepsy." Murdoc replied. " Oh, poor baby. What is her name?" the lady asked quietly. "Emily Rose and I'm Murdoc Niccals." Murdoc then went over to shake the lady's hand. "I'm Colleen" she replied in a warm handshake. "She really is beautiful."Murdoc just smiled, and went back to his daughter. Then Noodle, 2-D and Russel returned from the gift shop.

They had all pitched in to buy her a stuffed pink and white panda bear. Noodle handed it to Murdoc. "Here, I hope she will like it" she said. "She'll love it, thanks guys" Murdoc replied while giving Noodle a hug. Then he placed it next to Emily; who was still sound asleep. " Muds, I'm gonna take D, and baby girl home, and I'll be back in a bit." Russ told Murdoc. "Russ, ya don't have to come back, you have done enough mate. Stay at home." Murdoc told Russ. "Will ya be alright here by yourself tonight" Russ asked while grabbing Murdoc's shoulder. "I won't be alone, I've got meh babe, and I'm sure some nurses will be dying for meh to stay!" Murdoc said with a wink. "EWW!" Noodle said loudly and then shuddered. "Ah! Mental Picture! Mental Picture!" she repeated as she and 2-D walked out of the room. "Alright man, I see ya tomorrow morning." Russ said, and walked out. Murdoc sat back down on the bed with his Emily Rose.


	12. Thankful

It was about 11 pm at night, and all was quiet at the hospital. Colleen was still consoling her nephew, while Murdoc did the same for Emily. For some reason her fever just would not go down. Her big chubby cheeks were swollen and red; they kind of look like two mini red balloons. Murdoc sat on the chair right beside the crib/bed. "At least, she's sleeping soundly" Murdoc thought. He knew when kids are that young and are sick, they don't get much sleep. He watched he chubby belly go up and down with her deep breaths. He smiled gently, and placed his cheek on her belly, closed his eyes, and listened to her steady heart beat. "Mmm…. I love you lil' girl" he whispered to her. Then all of a sudden Emily started to jerk.

Murdoc sat up quickly. Emily's arms started to flail about, and she was shaking all over, her pacifier fell from her mouth and she began to drool immensely. The wires connected to her head were sending messages to the monitor next to the bed. The lines on the screen were spiking, and there was an alarm flaring to send in a group of doctors and nurses to Emily's bed side. Murdoc hopped on the bed, to hold her, but just as he was about to three doctors and four nurses busted into the room. They rushed over to Em's bed and started to perform their doctoral duties. Emily was flailing ever more at this point. Murdoc heard one of the doctors say "She's having a grand mal seizure". Murdoc almost lost his breath. "This….this is a seizure?!" Murdoc said very loudly. "Please, nurse get him out of here!" one of the doctors stated, and a nurse tried to get him to leave the room, but Murdoc resisted. "No! I'm lot leav'n meh baby!" Murdoc yelled at the nurse. Emily's heart rate was very rapid; Murdoc could see them literally pump all sorts of medication through an I.V. into Emily's chubby arm. She then began to throw up, all over herself. Colleen then came over and pulled Murdoc to the side; he didn't need to see her in that condition. It took about 5-6 min. before Em's seizure was over, and the doctors, to clam her down. For Murdoc this seemed like an eternity. Then all was silent, the doctors, left, and Emily was lying limpless on her bed. When Murdoc was pulled away by Colleen he stumbled into an empty chair. For a moment he just sat there starring over at Emily. His eyes were glazed over. "I'm sorry to pull you over like that, but I didn't think you needed to see your little one like that. The pain would be more intense for you to see her having her seizure." Murdoc then turned to Colleen with tears in his eyes. "I have never seen a seizure before…..she was…she was in soo much pain." Murdoc whispered. Colleen rubbed his arm. "Go ahead, its all over, your baby needs you." Murdoc gulped hard, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

He went over and sat on the side of the bed, but not like last time, his weight on the bed did not wake her. In fact she was barely asleep, but her eyelids drooped. She stopped drooling; Murdoc went to place her pacifier back in her mouth, but when he did, it just fell back out again "Come on sweet heart." Murdoc whispered, but when he tried again, once again it fell back out. He started to rub her belly, like he did every time to wake her up. Emily did not move. "Oh no.." Murdoc whispered in a choking sob. He then placed his finger in her chubby palm; she did not even try to grab it like she always did. Murdoc then burst into tears. All Murdoc could think of was to lay on the bed, with Emily Rose on his chest. When he did this, and Emily was on her Daddy's chest, she did start to nuzzle her cheek into his dark grey, warm shirt. Murdoc kissed to top of her head a few times, rubbed her back softly. All he could think of was the first time he did this with her. There first bonding moment. Murdoc stopped crying for this warm thought; in fact he blushed a little. Not long after the baby was sleeping, Murdoc was as well.

When Murdoc woke up, it was about 9 am, Emily was still asleep. Her warm drool had seeped through his shirt, and this woke him up. The room was very quiet. All the sick children were sound asleep. When he glanced over to the corner, it was still kind of blurry considering he just woke up. When his eyes adjusted; this took some time, since he was like just like Murdoc mentioned earlier, he was not a 'spring chicken'. His vision came to focus, and he noticed that Colleen was not there, and neither was her nephew Tommy. A nurse entered to room to check on Emily Rose. She came over and just gave Murdoc a strange look. "Good morning sweet cheeks" Murdoc said slyly with a wink, or so he thought. The nurse just rolled her eyes, and checked Emily's temperature. "Hey, do you know what happened to the little boy that was in bed 7?" Murdoc asked. "Yes, he passed away last night sadly. His aunt was in hysterics, I'm surprised you didn't wake up from her cries." The nurse replied. Murdoc just sighed. "Well, her fever is broken. It looks like this angel can go home." The nurse said sweetly as she stroked Emily's leg, and walked out. Murdoc couldn't believe all that had happened that night. He thought that he almost lost his daughter last night; he was comforted by someone who helped him get through it; and in return, her little one was taken from her. Murdoc then pulled the baby up closer to his face, and hugged her close. For once in his life he was thankful. "Thank you, Satan, for sparing meh baby" he whispered, and kissed Em on the head. "Well baby, we're going home this morning." Murdoc told her, and kissed her once more.


	13. Welcome Home Baby! part deux

Emily was sitting on the doctors table, starring at the pink and white stuffed panda bear that was across from her. Murdoc sat in a chair that was along the wall of the doctor's room starring at Emily. "It's not gonna hurt ya babe" Murdoc told her with a big smirk on his face. Then the door came in and popped a thermometer under Emily's chubby armpit to take her temperature. "Mr. Niccals, I'm going to prescribe Emily on some medication that will suppress the seizures so she can live at home." Murdoc just nodded, really that's all he wanted to do; bring her home. "But there will be some significant side effects" Murdoc shifted into his seat a little. "What kind of side effects are we talk'n about Doc?" Murdoc asked. The doctor reached over and took the thermometer from under Em's arm. He smiled gently. She had no fever. "Well, the medicine will cause major fatigue, sluggish movements if you will, lots and lots of sleep…" the doctor was interrupted. "She sleeps a lot anyway; I think I can deal with that." Murdoc put his two cents in. "Good, because there will be plenty of that…but the bad side effect will be significant weight gain. The fatigue will cause her metabolism to decrease greatly, and with the sleepy, sluggish activity; she will pack on the pounds. I think that is the only thing we will have to really monitor." the doctor replied. Murdoc nodded "I would rather have a fat kid, then one with seizures" Murdoc stated sternly. "I think we would all prefer that" the doctor shook hands with Murdoc. "She is free to go." "Thank you so much for help'n meh lil' one Doc" Murdoc shook his hand firmly. "Please don't thank me Mr. Niccals, she's a fighter, but she's gonna need you." The doctor replied. Murdoc picked up the baby and kissed her all over her face, causing her to giggle, and coo. Both the doctor and the family walked to the lobby where 2-D was to bring them home.

"Hello Emily Rose, are ya feel'n better?" asked 2-D with a warm toothless grin, as her stroked her chubby face. "Good, she doesn't have a fever" he said to Murdoc this time. When 2-D went to stroke her face again, she started to cry. "Face ache! What did ya do?" Murdoc yelled while making a scene. "I don't know!...I mean I just…I…" before 2-D could finish, "YOU!...KEYS… NOW!" Murdoc yelled with his hand out. 2-D threw the keys to him. Then Murdoc brushed past, tossed the stuffed panda bear to him, and smacked the side of his head. "I didn't do anything…hey Muds I'm start'n to think…." 2-D was rudely interrupted. "Woah! Dullard..you can think?" Murdoc busted up in laughter. 2-D didn't get it at first hugging the stuffed bear and he started to laugh with him, then it hit him." Huh?...hey! Wait!...no…I'm start'n to think that Emily doesn't like meh." 2-D was able to finish. "Smart girl, can ya tell she's mine" Murdoc said as he placed her in her car seat, "Give meh that!" Murdoc yelled and snatched the bear back to give it to the baby to cuddle with on the ride home, and kissed her on the forehead then 2-D and himself jumped into the jeep. "No Dullard, she doesn't hate ya, she just isn't used to being around ya yet." Murdoc replied nicely. 2-D just starred at him. Murdoc never reassures him at all. It kind of scared him. "What the fuck are ya starring at?" Murdoc asked sternly. "I don't know" 2-D replied as he continued to stare at him. "Well cut it out, yer creep'n meh out Dullard." Murdoc said loudly. 2-D continued to stare as if he was in a trance. "DULLARD!" Murdoc yelled. "AHH! Sorry zoned out for a sec." 2-D jumped from his seat. "Fucking moron..." Murdoc said under his breath.

Back at Kong, Noodle and Russel wanted to do something nice for Em's home coming. Noodle painted a nice pink and yellow cloth banner to hang in the door way of the lobby. Russel sat on the floor blowing up balloons with his massive breath. There must have been 75 balloons in the lobby all of them pink and pale yellow. Russel had also baked a cake for her which read "Welcome Home Emily Rose" in the white and purple frosting. "Oh, I'm so excited Russel-san! Our family will all be home again!" Noodle screeched with joy. "Me too baby girl, me too" Russel stated with a nod. Everything was set. Noodle looked out the window impatiently. Then she saw the jeep come up the hill to the car park "Here they come!" Noodle yelled with joy, her and Russel ran behind the couch. 2-D was aware of the surprise; he jumped from the car and ran up to the door. "Way to be courteous and wait for the rest of us ya ass." Murdoc stated, and then he got out of the car, and went to pick up Emily. She had fallen asleep on the ride home. Her face was cuddled up to the stuffed bear. Murdoc couldn't help but smile. He stroked the side of her face, in her deep sleep; she shifted her cuddling from the bear to her Daddy's hand, laying her chubby face in his palm. "Come on Princess" Murdoc whispered with a big grin revealing his green teeth. He gently picked her up with the stuffed panda; she rested her face on his shoulders, and he walked up to the lobby doors.

2-D hurried inside with Murdoc close behind to avoid the flesh eating zombies roaming outside; as he entered Noodle and Russel popped up from the couch "Surprise! Welcome Home Emily!!!" Russel and Noodle yelled with 2-D a little out of sync with them about two words behind (so it sounded like a weak echo) From all the yelling Em woke up and started to cry. "Great, ya startled her" Murdoc grumbled and carried her into the kitchen. "Did we do the wrong thing?" Noodle asked as she looked up at Russel. "No, we didn't babe, we didn't know she would be asleep" Russel reassured as he rubbed her back. They then joined Murdoc and Em in the kitchen. Murdoc sat in a chair at the table and rocked Emily to calm her down. "Shh, sweetheart, its okay, daddy's here." He told her. "Face ache, get that bottle of medicine out of her bag" Murdoc ordered. 2-D, being the faithful pet man thingy he was did what he was told. The bottle was a light green with a white cap. "Murdoc-san, what is that?" asked a curious Noodle as she sat on the other side of the table. "This is the baby's anti-seizure medicine" Murdoc stated as he reached for a spoon to feed it to his daughter. "She has to take one teaspoon three times a day before her meal." Murdoc poured some onto the spoon; it was a dark green, and gooey. "Hope she has a strong stomach" replied Russel as he munched on a tuna and pickle sandwich. "How did your make sandwich so fast, it hasn't even been 30 seconds?" asked Murdoc. "Huh…" with that Russel ran from the kitchen, so he didn't have to answer that question. "Sweet Satan…" Murdoc whispered to himself. He put the spoon up to Em's face; she took it generously and swallowed. "Good girl! That went better than I thought it would" Murdoc said aloud to himself. "Noodle be a doll and fetch meh some apple sauce" Murdoc asked. Noodle skipped over to the fridge and can back with a jar of apple sauce. "Thanks Luv" Murdoc smiled at her. Emily ate her lunch contently. "Good, it's good to see her eat, after the last time with the apple sauce falling out of her mouth, it's a relieve." Murdoc said to himself. With a full belly Emily was getting drowsy, and started to nod off during the last part of her feeding. "Well, I guess that means she's full" Noodle said to Murdoc. "Yeah, nap time squirt" Murdoc stated as her swooped her up in his arms, and carried her to her crib.

Emily Rose's door was still ajar when the last left it. It turns out Crotez flew back in to sleep on the cribs bed post. "Hey mate" Murdoc nodded to him Cortez screeched back as if to say hello. Murdoc laid Em down in her crib. She wasn't quite asleep yet; Murdoc leaned down and kissed her belly all over, causing Emily to kick her chubby legs and giggle. "Welcome back babe, you sure scared Daddy yesterday." Murdoc whispered to her. She starred back at him and wriggled her chubby arms in the air. Murdoc grabbed them and kissed her angel soft skin. She still had a long hard road ahead of her, the medicine she was taking was going to alter her life quite a bit and Murdoc knew this. Emily just continued to kick her chubby legs, and wriggled her chubby arms in the air, as Murdoc kissed her all over " Do yer old man a favor and stay this way forever baby" Murdoc whispered, but Emily had actually fell asleep at this point. Murdoc blushed a little as he smiled and gave her a big wet kiss on her big chubby cheek. "Sweet dreams meh lil' one" he whispered once more; called Cortez to his shoulder and left her door ajar as he left.


	14. Of Missing You and Chubby Cheeks

A month had past, and everything went back to normal at Kong (but what is normal at Knog anyway?). It was about 5 pm, and 2-D had came up from his room in the carpark, grabbed himself a nice cold soda from the fridge, popped in his favorite zombie flick, kicked off his shoes, "there we go...all set..." he flipped on the tube.."now". He said to himself as a black and white film of a car driving up to a graveyard. "Yo 'D." 2-D jumped alittle. "What?" he replied with a jolt in his voice. Murdoc entered the room with Russel, followed by Noodle skipping into the room. "Me and Muds are leaving now." Noodle plopped onto the couch, and placed her head on 2-D's shoulder. "Where are ya going?" he asked. "To the fucking intreview that we told you about fucking 5 times today face ache!" Murdoc replied with agitation he really didn' want to leave his baby. "Remember you and Noods are suppose to watch Emily while we're gone." 2-D cocked his head to the side kind of how a dog does when it is confused. "Oh, oh, oh... ya I remember now!" 2-d said with great relish. "I Remember!!" he said as he a noodle pranced around the room. Murdoc and Russel just looked at each other. "Does he want a fuck'n medal?" Murdoc said sarcastically. "Yo... knock it off!... Em's in her crib sleep'n check on her within the hour. Dinner's in the fridge, give her a bath, and put her back to bed. And no riling her up with sugar, I'm not going to stay up with her all night like last time you fed her a fucking candy bar." Murdoc said nastily. Russel just gave Murdoc a look. "What? the last time the dullard gave her a fucking snickers, and she was like bouce'n of the fucking walls, besides, we need to watch her weight, she not exactly chubby anymore."Murdoc sighed. "Great, know I'm going to worry about it all night!" Murdoc said as he walked out to the carpark. "See ya guys. "Russel said and waved as he followed Muds.

All was quite now, except the people screaming in the zombie flick. "Do you know what this means 2-D san?" asked an excited Noodle "Its taco time" replied 2-D... "Its taco time!" Noodle replied. They both ran to the kitchen to whip up theire favorite mexican treat. "Pass the sourcream please" asked 2-D . "okay" replied noodle as she threw the open container at him, causing the cream to fly out and hit D right in the face. "AHHH! Its cold!" 2-D screamed as he ran around the room. Noodle couldn't help but laugh in hysterics. Then all of a sudden, they could hear crying coming from the baby monitor on the counter. "Uh oh." Noodle said quietly "We better get Emily". 2-D wiped the cream off with his shirt. "okay, I'll get her if you clean up this mess" 2-D said. Noodle just nodded in aproval. They always had such a good time together. D ran to her room to find Emily laying in her crib crying her little head off. "Hey sweetheart. "he said sweetly to the baby. Her medicine had taken its effect. She did indeed put on alot of weight. She was no longer called a chubby baby, she was a fat baby. He cheeks were much more chubbier than before making her eyes even more slanted looking, she could even pass as a child of asian decent. He belly was far too big for her shirts, sticking far out and over her pants. He legs and arms had rolls after rolls of chubb and flub. It was down right adorable to see. 2-D picked her up to calm her down. "Whoah, yer getting a little heavy there Em. No sweets for you tonight, I promised your father that, I did". he told her as her rubbed her back, and carried her down to the kitchen to give her dinner.

Russel actually got to drive Murdoc's precious geep this time. He had his favorite American rapper basting on the radio, Eminem, Mocking Bird. Normally when someone put someting on the radio that Muds didn't like, he would shove in one of his cds and bast it through the stereos, kind of to show "who is the boss in this car" attitude. This time Muds just sat in the passenger seat quietly with his arms crossed in anger. "What's wrong man?" Russel asked. "This fucking song is drepressing meh" he replied grumpilly. "Turn this shit off" he whispered under his breath. "Hows it depress'n? its about a father giving the world to his little girl" Russel repiled in a defense to Eminem. "Exactly, it makes meh feel like a shitty father."Murdoc replied through his teeth. "Whoah, whoah, whoah... lets back this up, Man you are a great dad. Emily adores you man, that should speak for itself. You don't need to give her loads of gifts to prove your love." Russel said sternly. "Yeah... but I can" Murdoc said as her stared at Russel. "Yeah... true... its not like we can't afford it." Russel replied. "Thank you Demon Days multimillion selling album!" Murdoc yelled with a grin.

Back at Kong Noodle had started to feed Emily Rose some of her strained peas. "Yuck..." Noodle said with a gross face, but Emily ate every bit of it. "She's getting pretty big for her age."2-D said as he sat on the other side of Emily wipping off the food from her face. "Yeah... but that's no ones fault, its her medicine thats causing it. Murdoc-san feeds her properly, I've seen it. " Noodle replied. "She does need some clothes that fit her though. I'm gonna get Russel to take me to get her some new clothes tomorrow."Noodle also mentioned. "All done... hey Noodles, lets get her cleaned up and play some video games before Murdoc takes over the TV again." 2-D said with excitement. "Yeah!!!" Noodle then went to pick up Emily, but was startled by her weight. "Whoah! She's heavy!" she struggled 2-D then rushed over to take Emily from her arms. "Careful not to drop her Noods, I think Murdoc would draw some blood in our sleep if something happened to her." 2-d replied in a frieghtened voice. "Sorry, I haven't held her lately, since Murdoc doesn't put her dwon all day, how does he do it."Noodle relpied in shock "Aww, Noods she isn't that fat, besides, on the good note, she could be great fro lifting weights." 2-D repleid slyly as he layed on the table and pretended to use Emily as a press lift. Noodle just giggled. "Alright, I clean up and you get her bath ready.

The bath was fairly easy, except the fact that Emily was a slippery little devil, but they accomplished this task pretty fast. It was still alittle early before they could lay Emily down for bed permenitly. Her medicine makes her very sleepy and she started to dose off. 2-D carried her down to the lobby to play games with Noodle. He gently layed her down with her pillow on the couch. Once he did this Emily satrted to cry. He then picked her up again quickly, but she continued to cry. "What's wrong, is she sick again?" asked an afraid Noodle. "I don't think so" 2-D replied as her placed his hand on her fore head. No fever. "Maybe she misses Murdoc-san?" Noodle asked. "what do we do? He's in a interview now" 2-D asked. Emily had tears steaming down her extremelt chubby cheeks, and down her double chin. "I know! I'll be right back."Noodle ran to the carpark. "No,don;t leave us!!" 2-D yelled out to her. he just looked at Emily and started to cry himself. They cried together. Noodle rushed back and out of breath. She stopped quickly to find a grown man crying louder then the baby. "Okay...he ya go 2-D san. " she handed him one of Murdoc's dark grey shirts. "No thanks Noods, I'm already wearing a shirt, besides this one is dirty laundry" he replied. Noodle giggled softly. "No, its for Emily to cuddle with." she said to him 2-D looked very confused. "I'm learning in health class about baby's bonding with parents. They can tell with parent is which, not only by voice, and looks, but by scent as well. My teacher told us usually the scent of a parent in the air, will re assure that the parent is around, and it clams the little one. " 2-d shook his head. "Hey.. that's clever Noodle... How'd you get so smart?" Noodle blushed alittle. He then layed Emily down on the cushion and placed Murdoc's shirt next to her to cuddle with. She stopped crying emmediately and snuggled with the shirt, burrying her face into it, and started to fall alseep again. "Aww... it worked, way to go Luv" 2-D smiled a toothless grin at Noodle. Her bluch got a little bit brighter.

Russel and Murdoc entered the room. "Thank God thats over. "Russel said as he plopped on one of the ove seats. "Yeah.." Murdoc replied. "Yo, face ache, hows she doing?" 2-D paused his game with Noodle, but she qucikly unpaused when he wasn't looking and started to beat up his helpless player in the screen. "Shes really good Murdoc, you should be proud to have such a sweet little girl" Mudoc grinned in pride. "You don't have to tell meh... I know. She gets it from meh ya know" Murdoc was beaming. "What be ing good?" 2-d asked. In return Muds smacked the back on his hed "No!... being the sweet sensitive guy I am, thats why I get the ladies. " Noodle paused the game from this statement, Russel and 2-D just stared. Then all of a sudden they all cracked up in laughter. "HA HA...VERY FUNNY!" Murdoc said in a pissed voice. "Is Emily in her crib?' Murdoc asked in an agaitaed voice. "No shes' on the couch napping" Noodle replied. Murdoc walked over the couch to find her snuggled up with his shirt. "Uh... why does she have meh shirt?" Murdoc asked "She really mssed you, and was crying and stuff, so I got her something of yours she could sooth herself with." Noodle replied with a smile. Murdoc just grinned "Is this true Em, did you miss meh that much?" Murdoc whispered to the sleeping angel. "Well I missed you too." then he kissed her very chubby cheeks. and picked her up. "My big girl... sorry luv, but tomorrow I'm putting you on a diet." He said to the baby, as he patted her fat belly, then he carried her to bed. 2-D then just realized that Noodle had been playing the game without him and killed his character. "hey... no fair!"


	15. Not the Only One with BABY FAT

The next afternoon Murdoc was lounging in the winne in his usual garb, nothing but the undies, and his precious gold anti-cross. He laid down on the ratty couch watching his tiny telly, with Emily on the winne floor just kind of playing, and rolling around on the polar bear rug. Murdoc took a long drag on his cigarette and was careful not to blow the smoke in Em's direction. Em then did a complete roll on the floor and when she was on her belly again she just kind of laid there. Murdoc then stopped watching the telly to observe this. "Em?...Em..." There was no response but a baby gurgle. Murdoc then thought to himself "Okay, either that last seizure made her a little slow, or she is just extremely lazily like her old man." Em just kind of struggled to roll onto her back, because her belly was soo round, and when she could not succeed she started to cry. "Uh oh...okay, okay baby." Murdoc then picked her up and laid her on his bare chest. "Oh boy...your getting heavy" he said to himself . Murdoc rubbed her back as Emily snuggled her face into his chest.When she calmed down he in return got up and laid her on the couch so he could get dressed. "In a few minutes we're gonna go visit the Doc to take care of this" as he said this Murdoc patted Emily Rose's fat belly, and it jiggled a little bit like a bowl of jello. Murdoc then began to blow rasberries on her belly causing Emily to giggle loudly. "Okay chubs time to get ready".

Noodle came skipping up to the winne and knocked on the door. "Hold on, hold on!... freak'n scumbags (Murdoc whispered under his breath)." He then kicked the door open causing Noodle to fall backwards on her bum. "Oi!...I thought you Japs knew how to be quick on yer feet" Murdoc said with a grin has he helped her to her feet. "Yeah..yeah... are you and Emily Rose-san ready to leave?" Noodle asked. "Yup...lets hit the road." Murdoc said as he motioned to Noodle to get Emily from the couch. Noodle just starred at him because she did'nt understand his hand gestures. Murdoc sighed discreetly and said "Do ya mind if you could get her so I can bring the Geep around?" Noodle nodded. "Thats what I thought you were trying to say..." Noodle hopped inside as she passed Murdoc, he was about to get in the Geep when he heard a screech. "Noodle!" Murdoc ran to the winne to find Noodle stuggling to carry Emily. "What's wrong!... (Murdoc then rools his eyes) Aww come on Noods she isn't that fat!" Murdoc said in disgust and anger. "Mur-doc-san...please take her before my arms fall off!" Noodle shreiked. Murdoc rolled his eyes again and took the fleshy little one. "Honestly Noods..." Murdoc said sternly and walked out with a limbing Noodle behind him. Noodle jumped into the passenger side as Murdoc put Emily in the carseat,...only to find out that the seat was a little too snug for her. "Alright, I think we have a problem...Chubs has become TOO chubby for the carseat...(sighs)...Noodle I need you to do meh a favor...I need you to hold her"Murdoc said with agiatation in his voice. "Hai..." was all Noodle said. Murdoc laid Em in Noodle's lap and they were off to the see the Doc.

It was about a ten minute drive, and everybody knows that car rides always puts babies to sleep. Emily dozed right in Noodle's arms. Her exteremly chubby cheeks were squished up next to Noodle's inner arm, causing her eyes to be hidden behind the chub. Murdoc couldn't help but smile from the site. "We're here". Murdoc then took the sleeping angel from Noodle and kissed her forehead. Noodle got out and skipped up to the lobby.

Inside Noodle sat on the floor of the waiting room with Emily playing with the stuffed lion that was left for the kids to play with. Murdoc slouched in his chair and tapped his finger on the arm of the chair. Emily then leaned and placed her head on her daddy's shin. Murdoc smiled and stroked the side of her face. "Whats up babe?" He whispered to her as Emily then shifted her head from her daddy's leg to the palm of his hand, following a big yawn. "Okay sweetheart, you can take a nap as soon as your appointment is over." he also said to his daughter sweetly.

"Niccals?" called a big robust nurse from the other room. "Thats us..." replied Murdoc as he picked up his daughter, and Noodle got up and sat down in Murdoc's empty chair. "Well hello there handsome" said the robust nurse with a big smerk on her large face. Murdoc just gave her a scared look. Noodle saw this and thought to herself "Oh my god, he better not say anything rude... he is NOT one to talk..." Noodle just shook her head. Murdoc gulped and looked back at Noodle "Are ya com'n or not?!" Murdoc yelled. Noodle then hurried over to him and followed them inside the doctors room. Murdoc shuddered as he entered.

"Hello Mr. Niccals, and how is Emily doing?" said the nice Doc as he turned to around and is a little startled. "My my my... someone has put on a few pounds." Murdoc looked down at his own stomache. It was true he did but on a bit of weight, because his tummy stuck far out over his pants. Murdoc gave the Doc a snobbish look and said "It happens Doc, when you get to be meh age... first time daddy...baby fat ya know..." The Doc slightly giggled. "Not you Mr. Niccals I was talking about Emily...bay fat indeed, and I'm sure YOU had a hard time giving birth aswell" he replied in a giggly sarcastic type of way. Murdoc's face got red "Oh! oh...thats right...sorry... yeah were here about her weight, maybe a diet purhaps for the young one..." Murdoc said with a little stern voice. The doctor then took Emily from Murdoc's arms to get her weighed properly. When Emily was out of her daddy's arms she started to cry abit. "Its alright sweetheart I'm right here."Murdoc reassured her as her rubbed her hand.

She was placed on the baby scale; it was electronical, and as soon as she was put down, the numbers started to fly. The Doc's eyes greatly widened with thre result. Murdoc was restless, and Noodle started to bite her nails. "What?...what is she?... 26, 27 pounds?" Murdoc asked. "Mr. Niccals! Emily Rose is 38 pounds! That is way too high for a 15th month old! She weighs as much as a three year old should weigh!" Noodle gasped and placed her hand over her mouth and Murdoc looked like he was about to pass out. "What did you just say?...she can't beh!...RUSSEL!...He's the one that feeds her...I'LL KILL 'EM!" Murdoc yelled, his face beet red, and his hands balled up into fists. "Mr. Niccals, now remember, her medication has a lot to do with this, so before you go ( the doc used the quotation fingers) "kill" anyone, lets go over her progression... she might not have to take such a strong dose anymore." Murdoc grabbed the side of the table to claim himself down, and his fast beating heart. "Okay...okay." he said and picked up the baby and went over to the doctors office.

Noodle played with Emily on the floor, while Murdoc and the Doc talked it over. "So, does Emily still have seizures?" asked the Doc. "Well, she will have tiny ones once in a while ,and there not drastic, I mean, for example Meh and her will be in the Living room and she will beh lying on my belly and she will start to convulse , yeah know... shake her arms and legs, it lasts for like...i dont know... 15 secs, then it stops, and she is fine again." the doctor jotts down some notes "Okay... when you say shes fine, does she have slowed reactions, fatigue, to find her falling to sleep after a seizure?" Murdoc leans over closer "No... she doesn't." the doctor then writes some more and says "Well, from what you are telling me Mr. Niccals sounds like she can reduce her medication intake, and we can put her on a proper diet." Murdoc just sighs "Thats good..." The doctor then turns around "And maybe one for you too." Noodle heard this and started to laugh. Murdoc gave her the death glare; Noodle quickly whipped up some fake coughs to cover herself. "Its a bit dusty in here. Cough! Cough!" Murdoc still gave her a snobbish look. "Thats what I though you were saying!" he then turned to the doc "What do ya mean Doc?... (Murdoc patts his own belly, which when he does this it sounds like a big watermelon thats ready to burst) this is solid muscle!" Noodle then cracked up in histerics, making the baby giggle as well. "Don't worry LADIES, wait till I get you home.." Murdoc said with a smart ass look on his face. They all got up, the Doc perscribed a proper diet for both daughter and father and they were on their way home.


	16. Happy Birthday Baby! and Chest Pains

"Hey everyone, this story should be coming to its end soon, maybe two or more chapters left, but don't worry this story comes with a sequel, when Baby becomes Little Lady... hehe, hope you enjoyed it and will read the next story!"----- zombiepop69

Months had past, which makes Emily offically two years old today... thats right, it was the day Murdoc was introduced to his baby daughter, and his life could not be any better; except for the fact that he now carried a couple more extra pounds around the mid section; and Emily would'nt have him anyother way. The diet the doctor had given her did work rather well, except she still has chubby cheeks.Murdoc predicts that no matter if she is fat, or thin, she will always have the baby fat cheeks; a really cute trademark if you will.

Russel had gotten up pretty early that day, to get everything ready for Em's birthday celebration, in fact he was so excited that he got her up, dressed and gave her special birthday breakfast, of her favorite, applesauce sprinkled with cinnamon, and milk. "Here ya go Big Girl... enjoy" he handed her the breakfast, and a spoon. "Tanky.." Thats right... she was talking now but not exactly full English yet, but hey... she was still considered a baby, but she could feed herself now. "Owww. meh head..." Emily quickly looked up with her cheeks full of applesauce... she knew that raspy voice, and hade a big smile on her face. Murdoc came dragging in looking like hell like he did every morning; hair sticking out in crazy places, belt undone, and his face in badly need of a shave. The only thing new was that his gut was a little too big for his shirts causing it to hang over and out. He walked in one hand on his head from a bad hangover, the other tugging at the bottome of his shirt to stay down over his pertruding belly. Emily giggled. Murdoc emediatley heard her and her hurried over with a huge smirk on his face. "Are ya laugh'n at meh?... Are ya laugh'n at meh? ( for thoughs who don't get it its a parody from Robert De Niro in Taxi Driver "Are u talk'n to meh?... Are u talk'n to meh?"... sorry i thought it was funny) Emily Rose continued to giggle and she replied "Daddy funny".. Murdoc then swooped her up into his arms and began to tickled her everywhere leaving Emily in hysterics. "I'll give ya something to laugh at lil girl..." he replied and kissed her all over her face. Putting her back to where her breakfast was "Happy Birthday Babe" he told her. Russel couldn't help but smile. He sure has changed alot since Emily was born, It was a great change.

Murdoc took a seat next to his little girl as Russel slid over his breakfast plate. It was full of fresh fruit and cottage cheese. "What the He... ( he glances over at Emily and stops himself)... Heck is this (thinks again) ... stuff!" Russel looks over at him "Its your breakfast man... so eat up" Murdoc was disgusted.. and his face was red with frustration... he then glanced over as what Russel was eating, then what Emily was eating. "Why can't I have what you have?" Russel had three scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a fresh cup of Joe. "Sorry man... remember what the dotor said.. no more fried or fattenig foods Muds, look at that mountain of a stomache of yours, besides we all know your heart is not in good condition to handle it... or did you forget that you were having CHEST PAINS last week?" Murdoc rubs his belly " Its just Baby fat mate... Baby fat" Russel shakes his head and looks at Emily. She was soo cute with all that applesauce all over her chubby cheeks. "Come on Muds... how long are you actually going to use that excuse... I mean she's two now... she's not that young for you to still be saying that... you should have stopped that back when she was like... I don't know... nine months old" Murdoc then gave Russ the death glare "Listen Mate... shes my lil' girl... she will always be my baby ... (Russel shakes his head from what Murdoc is saying) thats right... I personally will stop call'n her a baby when she turns 24! soo If I say its still baby fat... then its still BABY FAT! YA GOT IT!... now get meh some REAL food..." Russel slammed his fist down "Muds... seriously... think about Emily... we need you to be around for her. If you keep eating like that, Your only going to end up with is a heart attack... Emily doesn't need a sick parent... we already have Uncle 2-D to take care of that job." Murdoc glanced over at his young one "Dont lecure meh about meh weight lards... your ten times the size of meh.. so YOU don't have any room to talk. " Russel was fed up and he just walked out of the kitchen. "Fuck..." Murdoc whispered under his breathe. Emily Rose didn't really understand what had just happened. She just kicked her feet from her highchair, and looked at her daddy. She did know that he wanted something else for breakfast "Daddy?" Murdoc tapped his finger on his belly "Ya Babe?" Emily tried to hand Murdoc her spoon "Daddy... apitle..saus?' Murdoc looked at her as Emily went to feed her Daddy some applesauce from the spoon. Murdoc smiled and let Emily put it into his mouth, and he swallowed. "Thanks luv.." Emily then fed him another spoonful, and Murdoc ate it generously, as she was about to feed it to him agian he said " No more Luv... thank you... you finish yer breakfast okay?... then we got to get ready for yer party, and to meet the rest of the Niccals clan.."

Everything had to be ready for Emily's birthday party. Noodle came skipping down carrying her portable blackberry into the kitchen where Murdoc was cleaning the baby up. "My Lucifer lil' girl you sure now how to make a mess..." Murdoc said as he wiped the applesauce from her cheeks. "Hello Murdoc-san.. and Happy Birthday Emily Rose-san." Noodle said cheerfully as she came over to the highchair and snuck a big hug around Emily. "Aunt Noo Noo" Emily giggled. Murdoc sat down at the table to smoke a cigarette when 2-D also entered the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. "Good Morn'n everybody!" he said with sunshine in his voice "Hello 2-D-san.." replied Noodle "Yeah...yeah.." Murdoc replied without making eye contact waving a hand in the air. "And a very special Morn'n to you my lil' love" 2-D cooed at Emily " Uncky Dee!" Emily yelled. You can tell that he was her favorite to be around besides her own father.

Noodle was working furiously on her blackberry to get the party plans on the get-go. "Murdoc-san, we should get started with the party supplies." she said with concern in her voice. Murdoc stared from aross the table blowing smoke from his nose. "Yup... whats first Noods." he replied. "Well me and Russel-san are leaving to pick up the birthday cake from the bakery, then we need 2-D-san and you to hang up the banners, blowup the balloons... then me and Russel-san are going to tidy up for the party guests." From hearing the words guests, made Murdoc start to shiver a bit. This was the first time Emily was going to meet the rest of the Niccals family, and Murdoc himself hadn't seen them for years.

"Murdoc are you alright mate?" asked 2-D as he grabbed himself an apple from the fridge. "Yeah... I'm fine... (he shakes his head and stands up) well lets go!... Dullard! ( 2-D jumps) What are you doing sitting there eating! Go hang up some banners!" Murdoc screams "But, but I'm hun..." 2-D whines "NOW!" Murdoc yells in his face. "I'm going! I'm going!" 2-D scrambles away with Noodle behind to get the cake with Russel. "Daddy?... Me done" Emily said with a full belly. Murdoc smiles and picks her up. Then he picks up her bowl and throws it in the sink, considering the highchair was a far distance from the sink. Emily just stares at her Dad. "What?... I just wanted to see if I could make it." Murdoc confesses to her.

2-D satrted to hang up the big purple streamers and banners while Murdoc got himself cleaned up and Emily aswell. He had the stereo blasting to his favorite band Nirvana, while singing along to "Smells Like Teen Spirit" "And were stupid! and Contagious!" 2-D screamed as her was standing on a chair to hang a banner in the Lobby doorway, but at the last note, his sneaker slipped and he came tumbling down with the banner in hand. "AHHH!" he screamed "Help MEH!"

Meanwhile in the Winne, Murdoc was in his mini bathroom giving himself a shave, when all of a sudden, he started to have a really strong pain in his chest. He grabbed at his heart and he felt light headed so he sat down on the toilet fro a few moments. After a few seconds the pain was gone, and Murdoc felt fine again, he just shook it off his mind and continued to shave. "Its nothing... its nothing..." he just kept telling himself in his head.

After a clean shave and a cahnge in clothing, Murdoc walked in rolling his eyes and turned down the stereo. "What the Fuck are you listening to Dullard?...What the?" Low and behold was 2-D rolling around the floor with the banner wrapped aroung him, it was like he was wrestling the damn thing. "Get it off meh! Its gonna eat meh!" Murdoc started to chuckle "You bloody moron!... Knock it off mate... Emily's taking a nap before her party so shut the fuck up!" 2-D then realized that he wasn't wrestling a boa constricter, and held out his hand for Murdoc to help him off the floor. Murdoc looked at his hand, put his own in his pockets and stepped right over him. saying "Fucking Dullard" under his breath. We got a party to get ready for.


	17. Meet the Niccals Clan

Murdoc lit up a cigarette and started to hang up some of the streamers. "God I hate this fucking color". 2-D finally got up from lying on the floor for a few moments. "Whats wrong with the color yellow?" he asking knowing that was the wrong thing to ask. " I mean its the color of daisys and ...sunshine!" 2-D stated while hugging himself warmly. "Exactly meh point" Murdoc replies snobbishly. "We're back!" Russel called as he and Noodle entered the lobby. "OH! What did ya get?" asked Murdoc as he tried to taste the frosting on the side of the box, but before he could Russel slapped his hand away. "What?" Murdoc yelled. "No way Muds... we got a special cake for you." replied Russel. Murdoc snatched his cake from Russels big hands. "Its about time I got treated with respect around here." Murdoc stated with a smartass look on his face as he and gang entered to kitchen. He sat down and he opened the cake box. Low and behold inside, there was a cake... just not what he expected it to be. "What the hell is this?!" Murdoc asked with frustration in his raspy voice. "Its carrot cake... not only deluicious but healthy for you." Russel said giving him two thumbs. It was silent for a moment. 2-D just lingered over Murdoc. He really did love carrot cake. Murdoc's face turned an even darkershade of green. "If its so good, then you eat it... I want some real cake." Murdoc said pretty much throwing the box in Russel's face and stormed out to hang up the remaining streamers. 2-D nearly gasped when the precious cake was in mid air. "NO!... I'll take it!" 2-D dove at the cake. "Go ahead D' you need to put on some wieght, so make sure you have some more cake at the party." Russel said with a chuckle. "I'll leave some for Muds" 2-D said as he pulled out a paper plate. "Those chest pains can't be any good." he aslo said with a mouth full of cake and creamcheese icing. Noodle looked at 2-D with a raised eyebrow. "What chest pains?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. Russel gave 2-D the eye. They were suppose to keep that hush-hush in front of her. "What's wrong with Murdoc-san?" Noodle asked with a trembling voice. "Sorry baby girl, we didn't want to SAY --ANYTHING IN -FRONT -OF -YOU ( Russel yells in 2-D direction)" Russel replied, he shakes his head. "Sit down Noods" 2-D said, as he guides her to the table. "Murdoc has been having some chest pains for the past three weeks." Russel said out flatly. Noodle's eyes widened. "Why didn't anyone tell me! I'm I not part of this family!" Noodle said furiuosly. "It was Murdoc's idea love... guess he didn't want to worry you."2-D replied sweetly while rubbing her shoulder. "You were'nt the only one girl, me and D' just found out earlier this week" Russel said. Noodle gets up and just stares at Murdoc in the lobby from the kitchen doorway."I won't say anything, but this is not going to end well..." Noodle said very low.

It took a few hours, but everything was ready for the party. "Well I'm going to go get her.." Murdoc said and went to wake up the birthday girl. Her bedroom door was left open ajar; as usual; and he slowly stepped in. There was no more crib, but in place of it was a toddler bed fit for a princess. Murdoc went up to the side of the bed and gently sat down, so gently not to wake her right away. He had a huge smile on her face. Emily was sleeping so soundly, with her arms up towards her face, her hands up in little fists, snuggling with her stuffed panda bear, now that she could talk she named it Ba Ba. "She just too cute for her own good, she definitly gets it from meh". Murdoc though tto himself as he began to rub her belly like when she was a baby. Emily stirred a bit, then slowly opened her eyes. "Hey sweetheart... time to get up Babe, your party guests will be here soon." Murdoc said sweetly as he leaned in to give her a kiss on her not-yet-really- awake face. Murdoc slowly picked her up while she rubbed her sleepy eyes with her tiny fists, and he took her up to the lobby.

He plopped her on the couch in 2-D's lap, giving her a better chance to wake up. "Soo, Murdoc-san we finally get to meet your family" Noodle pipped up. "Unfortunitely" Murdoc replied under his breath. All of a sudden there was a loud knock at the door. "I'll get it" said Russel as he waddled up to the door and opened it. "Hey... supp... Murdoc! whats up Bro!" yelled a very scary looking man. Murdoc's eyes widened. "I can't believe it..." Right in front of him was a man probably about in his early fifties, dark sunglasses, skinhead, leather jacket, with the sleave ripped off, snakeskin boots with spures at the heels, and two huge tattoos one on each arm. One was the classic I HEART MOM, the other was a beautiful Chinese Dragon wrapping around his huge bicep. "Hannibal!.. where the hell have you been Bro!" Murdoc yelled as he embraced him in one of those manly hugs. "Ya know, same ol'same ol'... wouldn't miss my own niece's birthday... hey where is the lil' one anyway... let meh get through... let meh meet my new neice!" Hannibal started to search the lobby. "Ahh... this must be her..." Hannibal answered himself and walked over to the couch. There she was snuggling up with Ba Ba. Murdoc went over and leaned over the back of the couch rubbing the top of Emily's head. Hannibal knelt down in front of his niece kind of startling her for a moment. She was extremely shy in front of new people. "Ello there Poppet..." He said to her sweetly whilst taking off his sunglasses. Revealing that he himself had mismatched eyes, one red ,one black, just like her father. She gasped from this and hid her face in her panda's belly. "Awww. Poppet, don't be shy around meh... I'm yer ol' Uncle Hans...( he titled his head to the side)...okay I'll leave ya alone." He goes to where his brother is. "Oh my Satan Muds... she is gorgious!" Murdoc sticks his chest out in pride. "I know" he replied with a gloat. Hannibal glances over at her again, who is playing with 2-D on the couch and is just giglling her little head off. "Look at those cheeks... thats too cute... she reminds me of you when you were her age, but that that centuries ago!" Hannibals chuckles in a raspy voice just like Murdoc. Murdoc slowly stops smirking. "Hey!... I never had chubby cheeks like that!" he says with a stern look on his face. Hannibal rolls his eyes. "OH, yeah ya did Muds, big puffy cheeks, only... now that I think about it, yers were a little bit chubbier then hers." Murdoc's face turns red. "Fuck off!" Hannibal just laughs and walks over to meet the rest of the band.

"You must be Hannibal?... right?" Russel asked while giving him a strong handshake. "In the flesh" Hannibal replied with a smirk. "Hello... I'm Noodle-san" Noodle gave him a gracious bow then a handshake. Hannibal looked confused, then he got it. "Oh... yer one of them China people!" 2-D,and Russel's jaws dropped. Murdoc came over at this point "She's Japenese mate..." he whsipered to him... "OH!...my bad!" he replied. Noodle did not give him a nice face. "MM UM" was all she said before she stomped off to the snacks table. "Hey Muds... wheres that retart yet were tell'n me about." Hannibal said very loudly. 2-D slowly turned to face him. "Oh there you are!... supp man... great voice you got there, own both of yer CD's...love it!" Hannibal says before plopping down on te couch next to Emily. Hannibal puts his feet up on the table. Emiyl stares up at him, and he glances down at her "What's up Babe?" she looks back at the TV, and says "Blue Clue.." (baby talk for Blues Clues ; ) ) "Awesome..." he replied to her and watched to screen. "Hey uhhh, Muds got any beer?... I mean I thought this was a party man!" he calls over to him. "Yeah... its in the fridge man, help yerself." Murdoc replys as he plops down on the other side of the couch. Noodle was getting really ticked off at this point.

"This is suppose to be a toddler's birthday party, you should not have beer here Murdoc-san" Noodle said in anger. "Calm down Noods... my family likes to drink, don't worry I won't get pissed drunk tonight" he replied as Hannibal tosses him a beer and plopps back down on the couch. Then all of a sudden there was another knock at the door. "I got it!" 2-D then rushed over to the door, only to be greeted by a metal cane right in the kisser. "Ow!' he cries out loud. "Murdoc!... were are ya boy!" yelled a loud freeble voice. Hannibal and Murdoc's eyes widened. "Yo!... you invited Nana Niccals!" Hannibal quickly glances at Murdoc "I had to, she is a Great Grandmother now!" Murdoc yelled in defense. "Where's my Grandbaby!" yelled Nana, as she waddled in on her cane and knitted wool sweater. 2-D followed behind rubbing his cheek in pain, Noodle quickly pulled him to the snack table to put ice on his face. Both Murdoc and Hannibal stood up to greet there long lost grandmother. "Here I am Nana.." Murdoc said as he was tightly hugged by her, all you could hear was Murdoc's back crack loudly. "Whoa... Nana... you have been work'n out uh?" Hannibals joked behind her. She dropped Murdoc who was now crippled as much as her. "Hans?... is that you honey?" she slowly turned around. He shyly waved his fingers at her. "Oh!... both of my garndchildren! here with meh once again" she pulled them both very close. Just long enough for Russel to rush over a sneak a snap shot of the sentimental moment. As soon at the flash was gone Nana's face went from loving to sour. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN! YOU DON'T EVEN CALL YOUR POOR OLD NANA TO SEE HOW SHE IS DOING AND YOU DON'T EVEN VISIT!!!! SOME GRANDSON'S YOU TWO TURNED OUT TO BEH!!!" then she bopped the both of them on their heads. "Some ol' Nana..." Murdoc whispered while rubbing his now sore mop top. Just as 2-D went back over to shut the door; which he forgot to do earlier, the door was again slammed into his face, by two dark looking women. 2-D then passed out on the floor.

"Hello Murdoc, Hello Hannibal" the two women said in unison. It was Muds and Hans twin cousins Lilith and Isis."Ello girls, come give yer favorite cousin a big hug." Hans held out his arms. "Actually we'll save our hugs for Little Emily" replied Isis. "Yes, yes.. where is the little darling!" pipped in Nana. "She's on the couch" replied Murdoc as he lead them to the couch. Bad move. The all hovered over her pinching her cheeks, and cooing in her face. All these strange people made Emily very nervous, and she had tears well up into her eyes, then all of a sudden "Wahhh!" she had tears streamming down her chubby cheeks "Hey, I thing she sprung a leak!" Hans called to his bro. Murdoc dropped what he was doing and rushed to pick her up only to be beat by his own Nana. She had swooped her up into her arms. "Awww. its alright Poppet... Nana's here..." she hushed the baby, and Emily slowly stopped crying. Murdoc was speechless, normally he was the only one that could calm her down. Emily then started to dose off in her arms just like when she was an infant. "Thanks Nan" Murdoc said to her as Emily was placing into his arms. "I've been around for a while honey,... I know how to handle the lil' ones." Nana replied. Emily snuggled up in her daddy's shoulder. "I'm gonna lay her down, I think all this excitement has tired her out." with that Murdoc but her in her bed for another nap.

When he came back in everyone was sitting around the TV. "What did I miss?' he asked as he sat down next to Noodle on the Love seat. Then he gasped. Right on the telly was a shot of Murdoc and Emily sleepnig on the couch. In fact it was the first day they met. "What the..." 2-D then said "Yeah Muds, I tapped you... and you slept through the whole thing!" eveyone started to laugh, except for Murdoc. "You fucking..." Murdoc yelled with his face beet red. "Run for it man!" yelled Russel, 2-D then dropped his snack plate and Murdoc chased him around the Lobby for a bit. "Oh Murdoc... that enough Rubbish for one day..." Nana said while shakin her head. "Come over here for a moment. Murdoc obeyed and stood right in front of her. She looked him up and down then said., "Your getting fat.." Murdoc's jaw dropped. "What?" Hannibal was trying desperatley to hold in his choking laugher. "What the bloody hell are you laughing at?!" Murdoc yelled. Then all of a sudden Nana started poking at Murdoc's belly fat. "Do some sit ups for Christ sake..." she said loudly. Murdoc was getting fed up. "Its Baby fat Nan... Baby fat.." Murdoc patted his stomache. Nana just shook her head. "Time for some Cake!" Russel called from the kitchen.


	18. His Heart

Russel started to put in the two purple candles in the center of the cake as everyone was huddling inside the kitchen. "Where's the birthday girl, she's gotta blow out her candles and get her wish". Russel said as he was about to light them. Murdoc slouched in his chair next to his brother. "I don't know Russ... I mean I just laid her down for a nap about twenty minutes ago... she's gonna be really cranky if I get her up." Russ nodded his head in agreement. " That's fine... lets give'r another hour" Russ said puting out the match. "OHHHH but I'm hungry!" 2-D cried out loud. Murdoc just wacked him in the back of the head. In return Nana wacked Murdoc the same way. "OWWW... NANA... What did I do?!" Murdoc whinned. "Don't play stupid Boy!" she yelled back. Murdoc just crossed his arms and slouched even farther into his chair. "What is wrong Murdoc-san... do you not feel so well?" Noodle asked as she walked over to sit on 2-D's lap; considering all the chairs were occupied. It was true, he did not feel like himself... alittle off if you will. "What makes you say that love?" Murdoc asked glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "You don't look so good right now..." She replied in a low voice. Then it was all silence for a moment. 2-D and Russ didn't want to say anything in front of the Niccals. "Murdoc?... where IS Emily's Mother anyway?" asked Lilith as she snuck one of her sister's cigarette. Nana, Isis, and even Hannibal stared at him and slightly moving in closer to make sure they could here clearly. Murdoc's blushed alittle bit, and refused to make any eye contact. "Don know..." he mumbled. "What was that?..." Lilith seemed like she was picking on him. "I SAID I DON"T BLOODY KNOW...HOPE SHE'S DEAD FOR ALL I CARE!!!" Murdoc yelled at her from across the table. Lilith just seemed to smirk. To break the tension 2-D stood up. "Maybe we should wake her Muds... its getting late, We don't want her to have sugar this late at night mate." Murdoc then got up, making 2-D flinch. "Yup" Murdoc sighed and left the kitchen to get her. "(sighs) I honestly thought I was going to get a five finger sandwhich that time, guess he really doesn't feel good tonight..." he said with a chuckle. Nana glares at Lilith "You watch yer tongue girl." she says in her stern, feeble old voice. "I will not have our new baby talked about like that in this family!" Lilith's smirk started to fade. "We all make mistakes we regret.." Nana also said slamming her cane to the titled floor. "Your the one that called Emily Rose a mistake not meh Nan!" Lilith yelled in defense. "I was speaking of Murdoc's actions!... not the Baby you Twit!... this baby is a blessing in disguise for my Grandson!...her illness (remember the epilepsy) and everything!" Nana yelled again with tears in her eyes. Hannibal and Isis gasped they never saw Nana cry before. "Nana?" Hannibal asked as her got up and went over to consule his grandmother. Noodle sighed deeply. "Murdoc-san needs more then a blessing... hes getting sick himself" she thought to herself.

Emily still sleeping, was now nuzzling her face in her Daddy's shoulder as he carried her down through the corridor. They got to the elevator and Murdoc pushed the button real hard. "The nerve of that woman!... asking meh such harsh questions about her Mum!... she's just jealious!.." Murdoc thought to himself in rage; which started to increase when the Elevator didn't seem to be working. "What the hell!" he said loudly to himself, but stopped when Emily started to stir in her sleep. She could feel his muscles getting tense. "Sorry love.." he whispered while patting her back. "Well have to take the many fuck'n flights of steps down" he sighed and turned to the corner to head down the stairs. Thats when it happened. Murdoc was hurrying down the steps when the chest pains hit...real hard. His heart started to beat at an alarming rate casing Murdoc to nearly drop Emily and fall down the stairs, but he was still consious. With one hand he gripped the railing hard, and gently slide down the wall on his side placing the baby down. Emily was awake now. With the other free hand Murdoc grasped at his heart and grunting loudly in harsh pain. Finally laying his back on the stairs, and squirming in agony. "Daddy?" Emily asked, she knew something was wrong, when he didn't answer her. Sweat was rolling down the side of his face, and it felt like his heart was going to down right explode out of his chest. "ARRRAHHH!!!" he cried in agony, clenching his teeth down so hard, that every single one of them would have cracked. Emily was screaming with tears streaming down her chubby cheeks. Then just as fast the chest pains hit... Murdoc was unconsious, and lying stiffly on the steps, with the baby holding his one hand, crying in despare.

"Do you hear that?..." Noodle asked and everyone got silent. Then Russel, 2-D and Noodle all gasped. "Emily Rose!" they all yelled and rushed out the kitchen door. Noodle was the quickest, and was the first to get to the destination by following the cries... she got there... and screamed.


	19. Of Broken Hearts and Tea Parties

Noodle's high pitched scream rang through out the Kong Studios. 2-D was the next to follow, along with Hannibal. "MURDOC!!!!" 2-D cried outloud. Hannibal ran over to his brother and shook him about, snapping his fingers in his face, "Wake up Muds...Come on", finally reaching his wrist to check his shallow pulse. 2-D ran over and picked up the very frieghtened Emily. "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS...WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!!!" 2-D cried out. Russel came huffing and puffing up the stairs. "WHAT...HAPP---...MUDS!!!" Russel yelled. "Oh Russel-san!.." Noodle wailed and ran over to her big teddy bear, who embraced her ever so tightly into his chest, as Noodle let her tears flow into his red woolly sweater. "Its okay Babygirl...shhh" he said to her while rubbing her shivering arms. Murdoc was just lying there, with coldsweat running down the sides of his face. Hannibal then looked up at them in horror... "I...I don't really feel his pulse...its weak...we need an Ambulence Now!" 2-D whipped out his cell phone and dialed the number. "Please!...My Friend is lying unconscience...we need an Ambulence Right Away! Essex, Districtshire...Kong Studios...yes...thanks! (slams the cell phone shut soo hard that it almost broke) Ther'e coming" 2-D said while trying to sooth the little frieghtened one in his arms. "Alright lets get him downstairs" said Russel in a stern voice. Russel and Hannibal both began to carry Murdoc down to the couch.

"What's Wrong!...What has happened to meh Grandson!" Nana demanded to know as she slammed her cane down on the ground over and over again like a judge with his hammer. Noodle beat them all to the couch as Russel and Hannibal laid him on it, with his head on Noodle's lap. Isis ran in with a bag of ice and began to rub it on Murdoc's hot forehead. 2-D continued to sooth Emily but it didn't seem to be working. "Aww...please baby...shhh" he said as he was about to cry too. Nana shook her head "Bring her to meh" Nana hobbled over and snatched Emily from his arms, causing 2-D to yip away like a little puppy. "Awww...my little Poppet...Its okay...Nana is here, Nana's here (she began to rub her back and the back of her neck)...shhhh... awww...Emily Rose..." Emily did start to calm down but, she continued to cry. She could see Daddy on the couch and she reached out for him over her Nana's big shoulders. "Daddy..." she struggled to say in a little sobb, big tears filling up her eyes, and gently flowing down the chub of her face. Just then the Ambulence had arrived, and Murdoc was on his way to the hospital. Hannibal and Nana rode with him in the Ambulence, while The Gorillaz, Emily, and the twin cousins followed closely behind in the Geep. Murdoc did start to stir a bit with a low groan. "Bro..." Hannibal said low. Murdoc then started to sit up, but was shaking as he did "Whats going on...owwww meh chest..." he said in a weak voice.. "Mr. Niccals...please lay down...you are in no condition to get up" said one of the paramedics along side of the cott. The paramedic then put a oxygen mask on Murdoc's mouth. "OOOOWWW" Murdoc yelled in pain. "My poor baby!" Nana grabbed Murdoc's hand a squeezed it tight. "Its gonna be okay sweetheart" she said to him sweetly. Murdoc laid back down in pain, sweat still running down the side of his face. Then he went unconscience again. When they all got there...all they could do was wait.

It was exactly 12:30 am, and Emily was now out like a light, with a tear stained face, in Uncle Hannibal's arms with his leather jacket wrapped around her like a blanket. Noodle sat on the floor resting her head on a chair, Russel sat in the chair next to her, 2-D was laying down on a bench along the hallway wall, and Nana walked back and forth hobbling on her cane. Isis and Lilith were outside having a cigarette. "Its the chestpains...isnt it?" Noodle asked out loud. Russel just stared at her. Nana now froze in mid walk. "What did you just say?" Noodle lifted her head to look at her. "Chestpains...Murdoc-san was having them earlier these past few weeks...but he didnt tell us... well...I just found out today myself" Noodle said very low. "Oh FUCKING FANTASTIC!!" Nana yelled. "NOW BOTH MY GRANSON, AND MY GREAT GRAND BABY ARE SICK!" Isis and Lilith came back in just in time to here this. "Nana please calm down" she pleaded. "No Isis..." Hannibal rudely intereupted. "Nana has every right to feel this way...and I feel the same way!...No body bothered to tell meh...meh own brother is sick!" Hannibal was pissed. Russel didnt know what to say to that, and 2-D was zoned out staring at the ceiling. Just then two doctors entered the waiting room.

Everone sat up and stood from their chairs. one of the doctors ajusted his old pair of glasses on the brim of his nose "I'm sorry to say this, but Mr. Niccals had a Massive Heart Attack. It's a good thing he was found when he was, if it had been moments later, Mr. Niccals would not be here with us right now." Nana busted out in tears, along with Noodle. Hearing the words Heart Attack made Hannibal shiver abit, making Emily shift in his arms in a deep sleep. Russel dropped his head and held his fists together. 2-D went over to Noodle to console his little luv. "I wanna see meh grandson...Bring Meh To Meh Grandson!" Nana demanded. "Right this way, but just for a little while, Mr. Niccals needs a lot of rest" the doctor said as he lead the group to Murdoc's room.

Nana and Hannibal were the first ones in the room. Low and behold was Murdoc, with oxygen tubs in his nostrils, wires on his chest connected to a large heart monitor on the side of the bed, and an IV drip connected to his left arm. It was silent for a moment. All that was heard was Murdoc's sick heart beep on the monitor, and Murdoc's heavy breathing from being a heavy smoker for many years. He was alittle pale, but you could see how much weight he really did gain, since his shirt was off, and uncovered by a blanket. "oh Murdoc..." Nana said low as she sat along side of his bed. Hannibal sood on the other side, cradling his Niece. The rest of the gang waited patiently outside the room. Murdoc slowly opened his eyes. " Hello Mudsy" Nana said as she snuck him a kiss on the top of his hand. "Nan...I" Murdoc started to say. "SHHHH...Honey you need your strength" She interupted him while patting his hand. "Hey Bro.."Hannibal said to him. "Hans" Murdoc just replied with a small weak grin. "Hey Nan..Can I have a moment alone with him please?" Hannibal asked kindly. "Sure" She then slowly rised to her cane a gave Murdoc a big wet kiss on his cheek "I'm right outside sweetheart" She said to him "Okay.." Murdoc replied giving her a weak grin aswell. Nana hobbled out the door, and Hannibal shut it behind her. "What's all this about Chestpains?" Hannibal asked sternly. Mudroc didn't make eye contact but just stared down at his big belly and rubbed it gently. "I'm mean...look at you man Jesus..." Hannibal said rubbing Emily's back. Then it was silent for a moment. Murdoc then realized that Emily was there. "Bring her to meh.." Murdoc said as he held out his arms. Hannibal gently lifted Emily Rose and placed her in his arms. "Hello my Luv" Murdoc emmediatly smiled and kissed her on her sleepy face, and she snuggled up into his neck and chest; she was snoring slightly. He then wrapped her in his hospital blanket that he wasn't using."She's tuckered out.."Murdoc said in a low voice while rubbing his baby's back and placing a cheek on top of her black hair.

"Why didn't you tell meh you were sick?" Hannibal asked with concern in his voice. Murdoc closed his eyes. "I don't want anyone to feel bad for meh...to make such a big fuse over meh...It makes me feel weak...I Hate that Shit" Murdoc said sternly. "You really did it this time Muds...You almost died man!...Because of your fuckn' pride...look at your baby!" Murdoc then looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Think of Emily Rose...she needs her father...did you forget how dad treated us...he was never there for us man...your just like him..."Hannibal said in a cruel voice. "Don't You Ever Compare MEH to Dad! Ever!" Murdoc yelled, his heart beat was quick...he needed to calm down so Hannibal didn't say anything for a moment. "Then don't become him Muds...Emily loves you, and I know you love her soo...you gotta satrt taking car of yourself (Hannibal starts to poke at Murdoc's belly fat) Murdoc grinned. "This is gonna kill ya man...get on a tredmill or something" Murdoc winced at the thought of that word. "Do it for yer baby" Hannibal whispered to him, while rubbing her small hand. "She really is beautiful ya know.."Hannibal told him with a smile. "She needs you" he also said. Murdoc had tears in his eyes, and pulled Emily up closer to his face, her cheek touching his, and he began to nuzzle his cheek into hers. "Yeah..." He whispered to himself.

Suddenly the rest of the gang entered. "Oh Murdoc-san!" Noodle rushed over and she had her arms wrapped around his neck, she hugged him so hard she started to straggle him abit. "Noodle!...sweetheart yer choking meh..." Murdoc struggled to say. "Ok Noods...okay...come on now, yer gonna wake the baby" Murdoc finally was able to get out. She gently let go. "Yo Muds...how you do'n man" Russel asked as he put his hand on Murdoc's shoulder. "Just Peachy..." Murdoc said sacrastically with a weak grin. "Hey Murdoc..."2-D asked from the back of the room. "Dullard..." Murdoc replied to him. "Why are ya back there?...come up here." he also replied. 2-D then gently made his way to the side of the bed. "I'm sick...not the kind of sick that's contagious..."Murdoc said with a grin. " I don't know what to say to ya Muds... Those chestpains were a sign, and I feel that it's part of my fault that yer here...I could have helped I think" 2-D said while starring at the ground. "No Dullard...yer wrong (2-D looks up at him with a shocked look on his face, along with Noodle and Russel)...I should have listened to the signs, its meh own fault that I'm here" Murdoc replied while rubbing the back of Emily's neck. 2-D nodded in agreement then it was silent. At that moment one of the old doctor's entered the room.

"Okay, everyone out. Mr. Niccals needs his rest. You can all come back tomorrow." he said. "Don't you tell meh, what I can, and can't do! Ya wanker!" Nana yelled in the doctors face. "Come on Nan.." Lilith and Isis, had to pretty much drag Nana out of the room. "See ya man.." Hannibal and Murdoc shook hands, then he left. Noodle snuck a kiss on Murdoc's cheek. "Bye Murdoc-san I hope you feel better" Murdoc blushed a bit. "Thanks luv" . "Bye Muds...I'll se ya tomorrow.."2-D waved and was about to walk out when.."Dullard..." Murdoc called. 2-D turned back "What?" he asked. "Its not yer fault man..." Muds replied. 2-D smiled gently and turned around agian. "Oh! and Dullard?" Murdoc called again, making 2-D turn around once more. "Thanks" Murdoc said with a weak grin. Noodle grabbed 2-D's han dand they walked out together. Russel was left. "Ya want me to take her..." Russel asked as was about to take Emily fromMurdoc. "No...not yet, I need to talk to her first give meh about ten min."Murdoc replied. "Alright" Russel nodded and walked out leaving Murdoc with the doctor.

"Mr. Niccals...Do you realize the damage that was done to your heart tonight?" the doctor asked sternly. "Yeah.." Murdoc said low. " I take it that you didn't use the diet that I have given you a while back" the doctor said while starring at Murdoc. "Yeah...I was on a diet...a seafood diet...I see food and I eat it" Murdoc said with a chuckle. The doctor did not laugh. "Mr. Niccals this is serious...you almost died tonight of a Massive Heart Attack...and on your daughter's birthday no doubt..." Murdoc placed his cheek on hers. "Let me ask you something Mr. Niccals?...Do you want to be around for your daughter?" Murdoc looked up at the doctor, his face beet red with anger. "What kind of question is that?...Of Course I do!" Murdoc replied in anger. "Then you better start acting like it...to be honest with you, at the rate your health is declining, you WILL NOT live to see your daughter's seventh birthday!...that's right...five years from now, I see you dead...unless you do something about it right now". Doctor said sternly. Murdoc had tears in his eyes. "Now...Mr. Niccals, when we have a patient that has had a Massive Heart Attack, we have to keep them overnight for two days...(Murdoc looked up at him, he was hoping to leave in the morning) only because, heart attack patients have a 95 percent chance to get another within that time period, so we have to keep an eye on you. Thats why you are hooked up to that monitor there on your left." "I'm going to leave you now to get some rest" The doctor said then walked out, just as Emily was starting to wake up.

Murdoc wipped the tears from his eyes, he didn't want Emily to see him cry. Emily opened her eyes, kept her head in Murdoc's chest. "Hello Baby" he said to her gently. Emily was then totally awake now, and she gasped for she recognized that voice. Then she lifted her head to look up at his face. When she saw that it was true that she was in her Daddy's arms she squealed "Daddy!" and she nuzzled her cheek deeply into his making him closed his one eye. She was so excited that she kissed him on his nose, making Murdoc blush, then he kissed her back on her nose. "I missed you too." he said to her sweetly. Then he placed her on his big belly, and held her hands in his. "Listen baby...we need to talk". Emily tilted her head to the side. " talk" she repeated. This was going to be hard. This would be the first time Emily would be away from Murdoc overnight, and for two nights no doubt. "Um ...(he didn't know how to start)...I'm sick Emily...do you know that?...I'm sick baby" he said to her gently. "Daddy sick?' she asked. "Yeah...Daddy's heart is sick see..(Murdoc pointed to his heart, with all the wires connected) Emily gasped " Heart boo boo?" she asked as she pointed to is chest. "Yeah...heart boo boo" he replied to her. That was the only way she could understand it. Then Emily leaned into her dadd'ys chest and gave his heart be a big wet kiss. " Heart boo boo gone!" she said while waving her arms in the air like she had performed somekind of miracle. Murdoc smiled warmly. "Okay, that was too cute" he thought to himself. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Thanks luv I feel much better, but I'm still sick and the doctors here are gonna make me even more better okay, and Its gonna be about two days till I can come home"he said to her as he winced. Emily's smile faded. and she grabbed and tugged on his hand. It was so big compared to her baby hands. "Daddy come home..." she said with concern in her voice. "I'm sorry baby...I can't right now... you can come visit meh tomorrow...okay?...You and Uncle Russel, and Uncle Dullard, and Aunt Noodle are going to have so much fun...I swear..." Murdoc tried to reassure her. Just then Russel came in. "Okay babygirl...its past your bed time" Emily snuggled up in Murdoc's arms "No!" she cried out shaking. She was scared...this was an all new experience for her. "Go on sweetheart...(Murdoc gave her a million kisses) " then he had to prye her from him and handed her to Russel. "See ya man" Emily started to cry. "Its gonna be okay sweetheart" Murdoc called to her. He too had tears steaming down his face. Its always hard for a parent to be away from their child for the first time aswell.

Two days later...

Russel had picked up Murdoc from the hospital. He was really weak and tired, and almost fell asleep in the Geep on the ride home. Heart attacks take a real toll on your body. Murdoc couldn't wait to get home to his baby. "It's good to have ya back Muds" Russel said, trying to start a conversation. "I knew it..." Murdoc replied. "What?" Russel asked. "I knew you guys would fall apart without meh...I'm God ya know..." Murdoc said with a grin. Russel burst up into laughter. "Same old Muds...Welcome back man!" Russel said with a large chuckle. Then they finally pulled up into kong, with 2-D and Noodle waiting for them in the carpark. When they both got out of the Geep "WELCOME BACK MURDOC (SAN!!! added from Noodle)!!!!" Murdoc grabbed his head. "Owwww...Shut Up!" he yelled "Same old Muds!" 2-D replied unfazed by Murdoc's rudness. Where's Emily Rose?" Murdoc asked. "Oh she is taking nap..." Noodle replied as she went over to give Murdoc a hug. He patted her head. "yeah...yeah I missed you too..." he told her. Then he scooted her off to head to Emily's room. Of course her Door was left ajar, like always. Murdoc slunk in, and didn't bother to turn on the light... he hated cheery colors. There she was his little angel sleeping soundly with Ba Ba. Murdoc smiled and he laid down on the bed to join her in a nap. He snuggled his face into her belly, and breathed in her sweet smell. Then he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

Alittle bit later Emily woke up, to find Murdoc with her. She nuzzled her face into his black mop top. "Shhh Ba Ba...Daddy sleep" she whispered to her panda bear. Then she managed to slip out from Murdoc's grip, then she got down on the floor to play with her dolls, and her tea set. Not Moments later, did Murdoc wake up, from not feeling the warmth of Emily's body. In fact he woke up in a puddle of drool on her bed spread. He slowly got up. "Emily..." he said in his sleepy voice. "OOFF!" came after then he looked down to see Emily clinging to his pertruding belly. Murdoc had a big smile on his face. Then he rubbed the top of her head."I'm home babe" he said to her. Then Emily grabbed his hand "Daddy Play!" she said. "In a minute babe... Daddy's gonna have a cigarette okay?" he told her and walked out of her room. He would never smoke near her or ever in her bedroom. He leaned against her door listening to her play. He pulled out his pack of Lucky Numbers cigarettes and placed one in his mouth. He was about to light it when the Doctor's voice came into his mind "_ The way your health is declining, you WILL NOT live to see your daughter's seventh birthday...unless you do something about it now!"_ Murdoc closed his eyes and thought long and hard... All he could her was Emily giggling inher room. "No... I'm gonna be there...I'm gonna be there for her seventh birthday...eigth, nineth, tenth...21st!...I'll prove that doc wrong...I'm gonna be there on her wedding day..." Murdoc yelled. He then took the cigarette from his mouth, ripped it in half threw it over his shoulder, threw the pack of cigs, across the carpark, and entered Emily's room. "Daddy Play now?" she asked him holding up Ba Ba to him. Murdoc smiled took Ba Ba from her and said "Sure luv...I'll play tea party with ya and Ba Ba" then he shut the door behind them.

That's it...its done...hope you all enjoyed it...and will stay tuned to read the sequel, when I get around to writing it...I have a few reports due for school, as soon as there done I'll start. Thanks for all the reviews, and the support, I do appreciate it. ----Zombiepop69


End file.
